Tequila & Lime
by SnoopGirl69
Summary: Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks go for dinner & drinks after a long day at work. Tequila shots lead Callen into a relationship that alters the way he views his life. Callen/OC *Rated M*
1. Chapter One - Dinner, Shots & Hot Chocol

**Tequila & Lime **

**Chapter One - Dinner, Shots & Hot Chocolate**

The dimmed lights and late night music was a sign that it had been a long day. Usually when the team arrived at _Sunset Bar & Grill; _families were finishing their meals, the bartender was stocking up for the night ahead and the chatter of people took them from their aliases in the criminal underworld to that of Naval Criminal Investigative Service Agents. When Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks entered the door, the total number of patrons rose to ten. A couple occupied a small table near the bar and four men sat in a booth at the back of the establishment.

"Good evening Sam, usual tonight?" Katie the server asked, as he was the first to go through the door.

"Good evening Katie and yes please," he answered with a smile.

The team followed a few steps behind as she led them to their table. It was the perfect location for everyone. No cool air blowing on Kensi's neck, no direct smell from the kitchen for Sam's non-meat eating days and Deeks could view the television at the bar when any sports were being shown.

Callen was easy going and didn't care where he sat; however, those easygoing thoughts were challenged two months ago when a new server, Katie Mitchell, was hired. Her dark blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and personality as sweet as a peach captivated him from the moment she asked him if she could get him anything else after taking his dinner and drink order.

Menus were redundant for the frequent visitors, so after Katie took their orders, glances amongst them turned to a couple doing shots at the table across from them. Must have been Tequila because after each shot they shared a lime using only their mouths.

Sam made a mental note to try that one night with his wife after his daughter was in bed. Kensi was intrigued with the concept, and wondered how drunk _she _would have to be to allow Deeks to do that with her, while Deeks stole a quick look at Kensi's lips and wondered how drunk, Kensi would have to be to allow _him_ to do that with her. Callen thought the process needed some salt.

Katie returned with their dinners, steadily handling the circular tray, bending with ease as she placed it on a side table.

"Surprise, Callen ordered ribs tonight", Katie quipped, as she placed the large plate in front of him.

Callen smiled as he placed his napkin inside the top of his shirt and briefly admired the mouth-watering cuisine before him. "Looks good," he replied after his eyes wandered to Katie's face. Her cheeks blushed slightly as she realized that he was looking at_ her _when he said that.

"Let me know if you need anything else." Katie grabbed the tray and walked to the bar to get their drinks.

As soon as Katie was out of sight, all eyes turned to Callen. He knew what they were thinking. The flirting between him and Katie had been going on since she started working there. They all wanted to know _when_ he was going to ask her out. He would make up a reason why he couldn't – his job, his past, his present, she's too young, she isn't interested in him, and she was only being friendly because he was a good tipper. _Blah. Blah. Blah._

Ravenous, they re-focused on their meals, sustaining small talk until the last plate was cleared. After Katie returned with their drinks, Kensi excused herself to the washroom; Sam went outside to call his wife, while Callen and Deeks checked messages on their phones.

When Sam sat down he was feeling antsy – which he often did after missing yet another time to be there for his daughter Rachel, in an everyday capacity. Sam's heart had sunk as his wife recounted the winning goal – had he called earlier, his daughter would have been the one to tell him.

"Some days I wonder if this job is really worth the sacrifices", Sam said to no one in particular. "I missed _another _soccer game". His hand gripped the glass he held in his right hand.

"My dad missed my swim meets all the time, but I still loved him and I knew he loved me." Kensi flashed a small smile towards Sam but it didn't lessen his guilt.

"You _knew_ your dad was a Marine," Sam retorted then finished his beer.

Deek's joined the conversation, "My dad showed up for _everything_, and then beat the crap out me when we got home because I made him miss out on going to the bar with his drinking buddies." He finished his beer rapidly then slammed the bottle on the table startling Kensi. "Sorry", he whispered. She brushed his hand with her knuckles, silently accepting his apology.

Sam glanced around at his friends knowing the topic of conversation at hand wasn't one that should be continued at this point in time so he decided to lighten the mood, "Who's in for shots?"

Kensi, Deeks and Callen looked at each other, nodded in agreement and when Kensi saw Katie, she motioned for her to come over to the table, "We'd liked a bottle of Tequila."

"Lemons or limes?" Katie asked as she gathered up some of the empty glasses.

"Limes," Callen answered.

Katie returned in a few minutes with the Tequila, a bowl of limes and shot glasses. Placing the tray at her side, she asked if there was anything else that she could get for them.

As everyone shook their heads, she glanced at Callen and tilted her head slightly, "If you don't like the salt directly in your mouth, a few grains on a neck or arm is just as effective". She turned and left the table leaving the group staring (again) at Callen.

"_What_?" Callen asked as he looked around the table at his friends pretending he didn't know what had just happened. "She was flirting; it helps her get a good tip". Denial accompanied G. Callen whenever the topic of Katie Mitchell came up.

Sam shook his head and smiled at his dear friend, "G, she ... oh never mind!"

Kensi took the first drink after shaking some salt on the tip of her tongue. "Damn!" She grabbed a lime and sucked it fiercely with a contorted face.

"Your turn boys," Kensi smirked as she tauntingly licked her lips in Deeks' face.

In unison, the shots of Tequila went down for Callen, Deeks and Sam and as each of them slammed their shot glasses on the table Katie appeared at their table as they each stuffed a lime in their mouths.

"That looks almost torturous. You have to make tequila shots _fun_. It _minimizes _the torture," Katie advised.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Callen inquired as he cocked his head to the side with a provocative smile.

Katie held Callen's suggestive stare, "I'll be back in a minute to show you."

Callen nodded in acknowledgement (although she could have said just about anything and he would have agreed) and watched as Katie walked away.

His thoughts drifted to what he knew about Katie Mitchell. Her real name was Kathryn but she preferred Katie. He liked it. He liked everything he knew about her. Long dark-blonde hair, which was often, tied back or put up. Tonight it was loosely pulled back with a few strands falling down her right cheek. Sparkling blue eyes that had his heart beating rapidly a few moments ago as they bore into his. A black mid-thigh length form fitting skirt that allowed him to see her tanned legs - he often wondered if they were as soft as they looked. Waitressing helped pay for University where she was studying to become a youth social worker. It also funded her trip to Kenya where she helped build and set up a school for children who would otherwise never learn to read and write. Smart, kind-hearted and beautiful. Callen couldn't help but smile. The team again stared at him while he tried to pretend that he was just being polite and she was being friendly. Before his friends could start in on him again about how being in a relationship would be good for him, Katie returned.

"My shift is over. I'm all yours," she stated, looking at Callen."

Everyone, everything disappeared as Callen scooted over when Katie gestured for him to do so. She took the glass in front of him, poured a shot and held it out, "Driving so you're up."

He took the glass from her and as if he wasn't captivated enough with her hips touching his, she dipped two fingers in his water glass, dabbed it on the right side of her neck, shook a few grains of salt on the same fingers and rubbed it on her neck. He was rendered speechless as her slender fingers placed a piece of lime between her teeth.

It was just past midnight and although yesterday had been a long day, Callen's mind and body were very much awake. He took the shot glass, leaned towards her, and keeping his eyes open, counted to five as he licked the few grains and then gently sucked at her skin.

_Salty._ Of course, the body has a natural salty taste. When he reached five he quickly pulled back, tipped the liquid into his mouth, anticipation building for what was next. His intention was to pull the lime from her teeth with his, but to his surprise, she had sucked the lime into her mouth, as it was nowhere to be seen after he had slammed the glass to the table audibly voicing his thoughts with "Damn!"

He couldn't think anymore as Katie linked her hand around his neck and pulled his mouth to hers. She slid the lime into his mouth, feeling his salty lips touch hers. The next few moments were blurry as Callen tried to comprehend what was happening. When his eyes opened, the volume of the music had lowered and Katie was a few inches from his face and_ four_ pairs of eyes were fixated on him.

He pulled the lime from his mouth and placed it in the shot glass. _If,_ he were to do that again with Katie, it sure as hell wouldn't be in a public place.

"Now _that_ Callen is how you make Tequila shots _fun._" Katie stood, said goodnight, went to the bar to say goodnight to the bartender, grabbed her purse and walked out into the night.

Callen was transfixed for a moment in time. He heard Sam and Deeks' voices saying his name and something like "What - waiting for." With his mind still numbed of thoughts on what had just transpired, he noticed the bill on the table. Alternating his eyes between the door and his wallet that he pulled from the back pocket of his jeans, he tossed two twenty's and a ten on the table and stood up.

"G, what are you going to do?" Sam called out to his best friend.

Callen snapped out of his reverie after Sam repeated his question and turned back to face him, "What I should have done two months ago." Callen told his friends he would see them at work in the morning and then walked _quickly_ to the door.

x~~~~~~x

"I didn't think you would ever ask me out," Katie said as she drove to a coffee shop a short distance from the restaurant.

Callen chuckled, "After tonight, how could I not?"

Katie pulled into a parking spot in front of a quaint place that she often frequented. "I come here after work, best hot chocolate around."

Callen followed her along the stoned pathway that led to the front door of an old house that had been turned into a coffee shop. A floor to ceiling window overlooked a garden but at twelve-thirty in the morning, the view was left to his imagination.

After Katie ordered two hot chocolates with whipped cream and paid for the beverages, Callen led her to a table by the window.

"Nice place," he said after taking a sip and instantly tasting the heavily creamed topping. "Mmmm, this _is_ good."

Katie nodded in agreement, as she sipped from her cup. She placed her mug on the table and pondered a moment what she wanted to ask him. It was something she noticed the first time she had waited on their table and although it was probably none of her business, it kept gnawing at her every time she heard it. "Why does Sam call you 'G'?"

Callen pushed his mug away and wiped his mouth with a napkin, "It's the first letter of my first name."

"Are you going to share that name with me?" Katie inquired.

"I would if I could. Long story, but for now, all I have is G. Callen."

"Do I ask why it's a long story or just go with Callen?"

"Just go with Callen."

"Callen it is," Katie said. She spooned out the remaining whipped cream then pushed her mug aside.

She looked tired but then given the time he probably did as well. "So what would you like to do?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

"_Now_?"

He shook his head, "For our date."

"I like roller blading. Do you rollerblade?"

"Sometimes."

"Good, how about Friday around six?"

"Sounds good. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Sure. What's your number? I'll text you my address."

Katie pulled out her phone and entered Callen's number into her contacts but before she put it back in her purse, she texted him _her _number.

x~~~~~~x

_2:08 am _

Callen lay on his new makeshift bed, a fairly comfortable self-inflating air mattress. He finally got rid of his longtime bedroll, although the decision to actually put it curbside lasted six days; he intentionally left it at the front door stuffed in a garbage bag each time he left the house.

Too many memories and too much of _him_ on that roll to let it go without resistance but it was his progressively aching back that made the decision for him. He would always have the memories the bedroll gave him, but if he wanted to keep up with Sam and the team, his health had to be the priority.

When looking at actual beds one day, before getting the air mattress, Callen contemplated _again _why he didn't need or want a bed and as it had many times before, it came down to him not yet able to commit to making his house a home. A close second was he hadn't ever had anyone to share a bed with – well, not as G. Callen. He closed his eyes, pulled the also new blanket over his shoulders, rolled on his side and snuggled his head further into his new feathered pillow before he drifted of to sleep with thoughts of Kathryn Mitchell taking him there.


	2. Chapter Two – Part One: Ice Cream, A Wal

**Chapter Two – Part One: Ice Cream, Walk on the Beach **

_Wednesday, 9:15am_

"Good morning Sam, Kensi," Callen announced as he tossed his bag on the floor then headed for the coffee maker.

"Morning G."

"Morning Callen."

"Where's Deeks?" Callen asked as he pulled out his chair and looked around.

"He stopped by LAPD, he should be here soon," answered Kensi.

Callen nodded his head, leaned back in his chair and sipped his coffee.

Kensi and Sam exchanged glances before turning their eyes to Callen. They waited for him to offer something about what happened after he left the restaurant last night.

Callen raised his eyebrows at his colleagues as he peered over the rim of his mug, "What's up?"

"You tell us G." Sam stepped closer to Callen causing him to lower his mug.

G. Callen was an intuitive man, "Sam, you know I don't kiss and tell."

"So there _was_ a kiss," Kensi quipped as she joined Sam who had closed in on Callen with a few more steps.

"It's a figure of speech Kens." Callen's phone indicated he had a message so he pulled it from the inside pocket of his leather jacket. Ignoring Sam and Kensi he smiled as he read the message. *_Good Morning – had sweet dreams – Katie*_

Although he didn't recall having any dreams of her last night, he did have plenty of thoughts of her in the shower that morning. *_Good Morning – so did I – Callen*_

Sam was sensing G's awkwardness with the situation given he was almost totally ignoring his and Kensi's presence so he gestured with his head for Kensi to leave. She returned a knowing smile and left the bullpen.

"What happened last night G?" Sam stepped back hoping that the space would allow Callen to reply with more than 'nothing' as an answer.

Callen knew exactly what Sam was asking so he complied in hopes that he would drop the subject of his personal life and they could get on with their work day. "I asked her out and she said yes."

"Hope things work out for you." Sam was going to try reverse psychology and pretend he wasn't interested in taking the conversation any further.

"Thanks."

Sam turned to his desk and saw a memo from Hetty, "You see this G?"

"Hetty's Wednesday memo?" They both laughed. It wouldn't be Wednesday without Hetty's infamous memo.

"Later," they said simultaneously.

Callen stood and glanced around, "It's _been awhile _Sam," he said barely above a whisper.

Sam grinned as he thought he knew what Callen was talking about, "It's like riding a bike G; you'll remember."

Callen shook his head in annoyance, "Not _that _Sam. I'm going into _this, _whatever it is, as me, _Callen_."

Sam nodded, understanding all too well the challenges of having a personal life while being a Special Agent with NCIS-OSP.

Callen knew Sam couldn't tell him what to do when it came to Katie knowing who and what he was, just that he had be to careful in what he chose to share with her. He took a few steps closer to Sam's desk, "This is worse than not remembering to ride a bike." Sam's eyes widened. "We're going _roller blading_."

Sam's restraint not to laugh was tested as the conversation continued, "You don't roller blade G."

"I know, but Katie thinks I do."

Sam shook his head and stated rhetorically, "And why would she think that? You don't even own skates."

"I will tonight."

"Aw man, you've got it _bad _G."

x~~~~~~x

_Friday, 6pm_

"Hey, good timing," Katie said as she peeked her head through the open passenger window after Callen put the car in park. "Can I put these in the back?" she asked, holding up her backpack and skates.

"Sure, in the trunk," he replied as he pressed the button.

Any apprehension that he had about this date subsided as he watched Katie buckle her seat belt. Her hair was tied back in a high, tight ponytail that swayed when she moved her head. The dark green t-shirt she wore accentuated her toned arms, which were apparent to him for the first time. The skirt she wore at work revealed her tanned, toned legs but today they were covered with black capris. He had noticed and admired (many times) her lovely curves in her work skirt and shirt but for some reason, today, they were _very_ noticeable. As he put the car in reverse and turned to look out the back window, a realization hit him - he didn't know how old she was and she most likely didn't know his age. It was obvious just by looking at them together that he was older, but by _how much_, he wasn't sure.

"How were classes today?" Callen asked as he got on the highway that would take them to their destination.

"Good. Have an exam next week. How was your day?"

"Good. Nothing special." _Just arrested a key player in a guns smuggling case_.

Katie led the conservation during the ten-minute drive to the boardwalk in Venice Beach asking him light questions like what are his favorite color, movie and food.

"We'll have dinner here after our skate," he said as he pulled into a spot outside a restaurant across from the boardwalk.

"Sounds good," Katie said as she got out of the car and waited for him to unlock the trunk.

Callen locked the car, grabbed a water bottle from the back seat, took a sip then led them across the road to a bench that overlooked the ocean. They put their skates on in silence and after Katie stood up she unzipped her backpack and pulled out a helmet.

"_Safety conscious,"_ _Callen thought._

As Callen checked that his wallet, keys and phone were safely tucked into his pockets, he felt Katie's stare bearing down on him and if he wasn't mistaken she looked sad.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Katie nodded, "My best friend, since I was five, was biking last summer and a car hit her while she crossed at an intersection. The driver was texting when she made a right hand turn and didn't see Michelle." She paused, "She wasn't wearing a _helme_t." It was still a raw wound for her, "I know people can make their own decisions." Callen knew she was talking about him. "Maybe I am being a little paranoid and overly safety conscious." Her eyes drifted towards the ground.

Callen stood and took her hands in his, "No you're not. He gently squeezed them and as their eyes met he said, "I'm sorry about your friend."

"Thanks. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." She grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulders.

"Hey," his eyes met back with hers, "It's okay."

"So where are we skating too," Katie asked as Callen gained his balance on his new skates.

"Five minute skate in that direction," he nodded with his head, "is _Uncle Sal's Ice Cream Stand_, the best ice cream in California."

"Best ice cream in the state?"

"Maybe even the country."

"How can I refuse an offer like that?"

"You can't."

x~~~~~~x

"This is _so_ good," Katie said as she swirled her tongue around the chocolate and vanilla ice cream.

A slight groan emitted from Callen's throat as he nodded in agreement.

"Won't this spoil our appetite?" Katie asked as they continued to lick the melting substance before it dripped onto their hands.

"Doubt it," Callen said as he made his way down to the cone.

"Yeah I guess it will be awhile before we get back to the restaurant since _someone _doesn't know how long five minutes really is."

"It was worth it though," Callen replied as he took his last lick and bit into the cone.

"Yeah it was."

Katie took the last bite of her cone and wiped her face.

Callen stood, offered his hand to her and after she accepted he pulled her around the tables to the edge of the boardwalk and headed towards the restaurant.

x~~~~~~x

After putting their skates and her backpack in the trunk, they entered the restaurant only to find they were at the back of a long lineup. They looked at each other and silently agreed to leave but before they turned around, Katie recognized the man who was being bombarded with patrons asking when they would get a table. She maneuvered her way through the line, Callen right behind her.

"Mike!" she called to the tall man in the dark tie and white shirt a few feet from her.

He turned at the sound of his name, excused himself from the customer he was talking to and moved towards her.

"Katie!"

"I didn't know you worked here," she said as he leaned in to give her a hug.

"Owner actually, bought it a few weeks ago."

"That's great, I know you've been wanting this for a long time."

"You want a table?" Mike asked as he pulled her to a somewhat less noisy spot.

"You sure?" she asked hesitantly, not wanting to take advantage of their friendship.

"Of course, anything for you," he replied with a smile and quick kiss to her cheek.

Katie took Callen's hand helping ensure he didn't get separated from her and followed Mike to a much quieter room in the back of the restaurant.

"Booth okay?" he asked as he pointed to one in the corner.

"Thanks Mike, you're the best."

"I'll send a server over to get your drink order." With a wink he turned and walked away.

Callen took off his jacket, placed it beside him, folded his hands on the table and raised his eyebrows at Katie.

It took her a second to figure out the look on his face, "Oh Callen, I'm so sorry, that's Mike - Michelle's brother."

His face relaxed as he sat back in his seat, "Good, because I'm not sure I could compete with _him _for your attention."

Katie laughed, "Mike? Sure he's tall, dark, handsome and successful, but he's like a _brother_ to me." Her smile reassured Callen that she only had eyes for the blue-eyed man sitting across from her. She picked up her menu, "I'm hungry."

They enjoyed their meals as they talked about Katie's trip to Kenya and how she planned to go back. Realizing she had monopolized the conversation she started to ask him questions. "So what do you do?"

"I work for the Government on Special Projects."

"Sounds interesting."

"Can be."

Just before she could ask another question, Mike came by to see how things were going and Katie introduced Callen. They shook hands, chatted for a few moments, and then Mike informed her dinner was on him. She thanked him with a hug and a reminder she would be over on Sunday for brunch with his family.

"Do you want to take a walk on the beach?" Callen asked as they approached the car.

"Sure."

They took off their shoes and enjoyed the cooling sand and water on their feet as they walked along the shoreline. The days of April in Los Angeles are typically warm however the evenings and nights are cool. Seeing a large wave coming in Katie backed up before turning to see Callen's face with the setting sun highlighting it, "Your eyes and smile."

"What about them?"

"That's what attracted me to you."

"Oh, and I thought it was my charming personality and generous tipping," he said with a nudge to her arm.

"I noticed those as well," she replied with a nudge back.

As they walked Katie's right hand managed to entwine with Callen's left, "So what did you first notice about me?"

"Your legs and hair." His mind wandered back to the first time he saw her: Hair down with some lose curls that cascaded over her shoulders, to just above the swell of her breasts. His eyes had then travelled down her body to the hem of her skirt where, mid-thigh, her legs peeked out from behind the well-fitted garment. His eyes continued downward until they met with her black shoes. He guessed they were two-inch heels, nothing fancy but damn they turned him on.

They walked in silence for a bit, the waves keeping a steady beat washing over their feet and then back out to sea.

Katie's voice broke the silence, "I'm twenty-four."

Callen stopped walking but kept his hand in hers, "We were thinking the same thing," he admitted as their eyes met. "Thirty-seven".

They stared at each other a few moments processing the numbers. "We like each other, right? So age shouldn't matter," Katie voiced as Callen continued to hold her gaze.

"Yeah we do." He really liked her, but was feeling a little apprehensive, not about the thirteen-year age difference but the actual years. Typically a man of thirty-seven would be heading in the direction of settling down with a partner and perhaps starting a family, or choosing to stay single, whereas Katie's life was just beginning. Although some people might argue that Callen's life was just beginning as well given that he had (finally) found someone he liked and didn't have any rules against dating.

When Callen didn't agree with her 'age shouldn't matter' comment, and released his hand from hers, she thought that this might be their first and _last_ date. Her temporary misgivings faded by what he said next.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised that _you're_ not concerned with _my _age. You are right in that we like each other so age shouldn't be an issue."

Katie relaxed after his admission, "Hey, it's not like you are old enough to be my _father." _Her attempt at humor relaxed Callen.

"Good point," he replied. The sun had fell below the horizon, "It's been a long day; we should go."

Katie silently agreed.

Katie closed her eyes to rest on the drive back to her place while Callen navigated through an unfortunate detour due to an accident on the highway. As he pulled in her driveway he had anticipated she would be awake. Her head had nestled into the headrest and was turned facing him. Her lips were slightly parted and hair pulled from the ponytail lay between her back and car seat. It must have been at least five minutes before she stirred and realized she was home.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was that tired."

"It's okay, we just got here." He wasn't about to tell her he watched her sleep in his car. _Creepy_ might come to mind. But damn, she was beautiful and she looked so peaceful he didn't want to disturb her slumber.

After she ran her hands through her hair gaining some composure back she caught him out of the corner of her eye looking, no _staring_, at her. "I must look unruly."

"No at all." He wondered if she could tell in the short time they were together that day that he was completely besotted by her.


	3. Chapter Two, Part Two: And A Kiss

**Chapter Two, Part Two: And A Kiss**

* * *

"I'll get your stuff." Callen walked around the back of the car, pulled her stuff from the trunk and watched as Katie made her way up the walkway. He didn't want this date to end but he also didn't want to ask if he could come in given he was the one who ended the walk on the beach, and in essence, the date.

Katie unlocked the door but didn't open it until Callen was beside her with the skates and backpack. "Thank-you," she said as he handed her the items.

"You're welcome."

There was an awkward silence as they stood looking at each other and Katie decided to use her home court advantage to break it, "I know you said it's been a long day, but would you like to come in?"

Callen felt the imaginary weight lifted from his shoulders with those words and remained neutral with his response, "Okay."

"Nice place," Callen stated as he walked past the entrance into the living room. It was a similar style to his house but with _a lot_ more furniture.

"Thanks. My mom and I did this," she gestured her hand around the living room, "three years ago."

Several paintings donned the walls along with two large bookcases filled with knickknacks, books and CD's. A paint color, probably in the taupe family, adorned the walls, fitting in well with the modern furniture. Callen's eyes were drawn to the mantel over the fireplace. Monet's _A Bridge Over a Pond of Water Lilies_ highlighted the space but it was two small porcelain angels and portraits in silver frames that held his attention.

Katie tossed her stuff on the floor, went to the kitchen, brought out two glasses of iced tea and placed them on the coffee table.

"My mom and Michelle," Katie stated as she sat on the couch facing the fireplace. Callen joined her.

"My mom passed away in June 2009 and Michelle August 2011."

"I'm sorry." Callen's empathy sounded cliché but Katie was still unaware of the roots of his empathy.

"As much as I miss my mom, losing Michelle was harder in some ways. She was there for me, helping with all the things that had to be done. She supported me in keeping the house even though everyone else said sell it."

Callen took her hand in his. Katie smiled at the gesture and continued, "It's been hard emotionally but I'm grateful that my mom was financially sensible and I was able to keep the house _and_ go to school. I've lived here my whole life. It's _home_. I'm thankful for what I _do _have." She took a sip of her drink before continuing, "In the work placements I've done in the past year and from what I saw In Kenya, the clothes on my back are more than many people have."

"You have a very positive attitude." Callen admired the way she was dealing with which obviously was, and still is, a very difficult time in her life.

"I can't change the past so there's point living in it."

Katie's words seared Callen's ears.

"Once again, I have owned the conversation. Time to hear about you." She shifted position so her left leg crossed under her right one and draped her right arm over the back of the couch.

"Not much to tell," he replied.

"Everyone has a story to tell."

"Just not now." His eyes left her face as he glanced at his phone on the coffee table.

"You expecting a call?"

"No, I was checking the time."

"Do you have go?"

"Not unless you want me to."

"You're not leaving here until you kiss me _and_ tell me something about yourself I don't know." Katie hoped her voice sounded assertive and not brash.

"Aren't you confident," he stated with a smirk and lick of his lips. He leaned into the back of the couch, "Today is the first time I've roller bladed."

Katie snickered, "I know _that_." A semi-shocked expression covered his face. "There wasn't a scuff mark on either of your skates."

Callen shook his head as he half-jokingly smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand, "I didn't even think of _that!"_

"You did well though for a first timer."

"I figured it couldn't be any more challenging than roller skating or ice skating."

Her demeanor softened, "Tell me something I don't _already_ know."

"I'm going to kiss you _now_."

"Given what I just said, that's not new to me," Katie replied, now with a hint of cockiness in her voice.

"I didn't finish my sentence," he leaned forward, "Like you've never been kissed."

Her eyes widened as she bit her lower lip in anticipation for his next move. Cupping her cheek in his palm he stroked it with his thumb as his eyes peered into hers. "So beautiful," he whispered into her lips.

Katie was little nervous about their first kiss despite their brief locking of lips and mingling of tongues after Callen's shot of Tequila. He was older, and she assumed with good reason, given his good looks and charming demeanor, more experienced. She followed his lead, guiding her lips and tongue in the path of his. Callen's sensuous ministrations of her mouth with his had Katie silently concurring that she had _never_ been kissed liked this.

It was Callen who pulled from the kiss as his senses had honed in on Katie's nails grazing across his back before dipping past the waistband of his jeans. "As tempting as it would be to continue this, we should save something for our second date."

"And _when_ will this date occur?" she inquired, a certain part of her body wishing he wasn't such a gentleman.

"I'm pretty flexible, what works best for you?"

She took a few moments before answering as she went through her mental list of things to do on the weekend, "How about Sunday around two o'clock?"

He thought a moment, knowing he had agreed to go to Rachel's (Sam's daughter) soccer game in the morning but after a quick time calculation he knew the game would be over by then. "Sure. What would you like to do?"

"I'm going to leave that up to you. _Surprise me_."

"Good thing I'm good at surprises, well giving, not receiving," Callen replied with a crooked smile as he glanced at the time on his phone again. It was more out of nervousness than curiosity. The days since he last saw Katie had given him an opportunity to mull over the scenarios in which way he felt the relationship should go. After the few wondrous hours of being together today, Callen reckoned he knew answer – _unhurried._

Katie walked him to the door, where they exchanged good nights and mutual thanks for a great time.

"Call me Sunday when you wake up, I'll confirm the time," Callen directed, leaving no doubt that he wanted to see her again. He paused before turning the door handle to pivot on his heels and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. His warm smile was the last thing she saw as the door closed behind him.


	4. Chapter Three - Tea, Muffins & Walls

**Chapter Three - Tea, Muffins & Walls**

* * *

_Saturday Morning_

G. Callen doesn't sleep much; on average, five hours a night and more often than not it's restless as his subconscious take over. He consciously puts certain things in the back of his mind by day to focus on work and life but when night falls, his past and lately, the present come to haunt him. Over time he conditioned his body to adjust to the minimal amount of sleep. The reoccurring dreams of him playing on a sunny beach turn to a nightmare as he sees a man in a black coat aim something at his mother who then slumps back in her chair. _Why didn't they kill me back then? _He has asked himself that question daily for twenty plus years. When told of the blood feud he knew the answer - he was allowed to live so he could suffer as the loved ones of the men and women his grandfather killed did.

After arriving home from his date with Katie, he took a shower, the water streaming down, washing away her smell but not his thoughts. He started to wonder if the rest of her would taste as sweet as her mouth, especially her ass and breasts. Instead of exiting the shower when finished washing, he turned up the heat of the water inhaling at the sudden increase of temperature. Leaning back against the now warm tiles, he reached between his legs. If he could keep these thoughts throughout the night, it would be a sleep he would _want _to remember.

x~~~~~~x

Callen opened his eyes as the first rays of light peeked over the horizon, through the window, and onto his face_. _He was too suborn or too far into denial to admit that sleeping on an air mattress was no better on his back than a bedroll. He stood, stretched his arms, and then walked to the window. His thoughts drifted to the night's dream. He and Katie were driving down the coast in a convertible, wind blowing through their hair, well, through Katie's hair, the music cranked, enjoying the open road. He wanted to stop but Katie said keep driving, so he did and few moments later they were in New York. Weird but he would take that over the reoccurring beach dream any time.

He glanced at his watch, s_even-thirteen, _then changed into running shorts and sweatshirt, as the morning air was still cool this time of year. _Key and cell phone – check _

He tucked his lone spare house key into the tiny pocket on his shoe and cell phone in his sweatshirt pocket. After a few stretches of his arms and legs he was ready for the two miles of asphalt ahead of him. The ocean air scent filled his nose as he pounded along the pavement only his thoughts keeping him company. Just over half way through his run, the ringing of his phone jolted him from reminders that he was mentally making for work next week. Keeping his pace he grabbed the phone without checking the display, "Hello?"

"Callen?

"Yes."

"It's Katie. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Running," he answered through ragged breathing.

"Call me when you get home."

He reduced his pace to a brisk walk, "It's okay, what's up?"

"I was up early; made some muffins and tea, thought you might like some."

"I'll be there in about forty minutes." He kept pacing to help stable his breathing.

"I was going to bring them over. Is that okay?"

Callen paused as he wasn't comfortable with people coming inside his house and preferred to keep it that way for now, "You don't have to, I can come over there."

Katie was feeling awkward about Callen's insistence about not having her come to his place, "Are you alone?" she asked bluntly.

"Yes." He squeezed his eyes shut hoping it would magically give him an out to this awkward situation. Having her come to his house this soon wasn't part of his _plan._

Katie made the decision for him. "Forget about it, I'll see you tomorrow."

_"Do something!"_ his conscience yelled at him, "Wait, I'll be home in ten minutes. You remember the address?"

"Yeah. You _sure_ you want me to come over?"

"Yes," he replied without hesitation. Seeing her was what he needed so he would just have to deal with her seeing his virtually empty house. Apprehension set in but he reminded himself that when he made the choice to be G. Callen with Katie, he knew he would have to (eventually) deal with the oddities in his life. He just hadn't planned on it being so soon.

Callen ran his hand over his face and realized it was time to shave again. He dropped his head and sighed before putting his phone in his pocket and made haste for home. As he turned the corner, he saw Katie leaning against her car and as he got closer his breath hitched, not because of the exercising but due to the woman in blue shorts and sweatshirt in front of him.

"Couldn't sleep," Katie announced as he stopped a few feet from her.

He waited a few moments to catch his breath before speaking, "Not good for you but it is for me." His eyes widened as he looked at the Thermos and glass container in her hands.

Reaching down, he retrieved the key out of his shoe and led her up the walkway. He inserted the key into the lock and slowly opened the door. Once she crossed the threshold. Katie looked, to no avail, for a place to put the tea and muffins so she could untie her shoes. A lounge chair, small side table and lamp were on the other side of the room.

"Follow me. These smell wonderful, chocolate chip?" he asked as he kicked off his shoes, emptied her hands and headed for the kitchen.

"Yeah, chocolate chip." Katie stared in awe at the emptiness for a few moments before removing her shoes." "How long have you lived here?"

"Seven months."

"I'm presuming you don't have many guests." Katie's voice sounded perplexed but Callen was used to it as no one had yet to fully understand his reasoning for minimal furniture.

Katie walked towards the archway that separated the two rooms and noticed the kitchen; except for a small round table and two chairs it was as empty as the living room.

Callen pulled two small plates and mugs, a house-warming gift from Sam's wife, out of the cupboard and placed them on the table. "Four guests to be exact," he said quietly as Katie poured the tea and took two muffins from the glass container and placed one on each plate.

Katie heard what he said but was more intrigued with the 'vacant decorating look' at that moment. She looked back into the living room and then directly at Callen, "Do you have _any _furniture besides that chair, table and lamp?"

He finished the last of his tea and second muffin, the sound from his throat indicating they were both delicious. "That hit the spot, thank you." He brushed the crumbs from his hands onto his plate. "Nope. Just what you see."

"Your welcome." She shook her head trying to comprehend why someone wouldn't have more furniture after seven months of living in a home. She reasoned money wasn't the issue given he drove a fairly new Jaguar. Curiosity was getting the best of her, "Not even a bed?"

"No. Beds are overrated."

"Where do you _sleep_?"

He pointed to the living room, "Over there."

"You sleep on the_ floor_?"

Callen nodded his head as though it weren't uncommon for a grown man to sleep on an air mattress on the floor of his living room – _every night. _"Air mattress. Quite comfy."

"Just so you know, I am not making out with you on the floor or an air mattress," Katie responded, trying to add some humor to the unconventional situation as she finished her tea and muffin.

"I wouldn't think of it," he replied as he picked up the mugs and container and put them on the counter, "I'm more partial to walls."

Admiring her suddenly reddened cheeks Callen leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, "I'm going to take a quick shower."

x~~~~~~x

"That feels better," Callen said as he entered the living room where Katie sat in the lonely chair. "Sorry, I didn't shave."

"That's okay, I like it."

Callen walked over to the chair and offered her his hand.

"You coming over like this is a _surprise_ I can get used to." He drew her closer until their chests met. "Sam says I'm anti-social. I just like my personal space."

"So you're willing to share your space with _me?" _

"I might even let you sit in _my_ chair again."

His eyes softened while a slight grin formed as his hands slid past her waist, and landed firmly on her ass. With a secure grip, he hoisted her up, and her arms instinctively latched around his shoulders as her legs crossed behind his back. He moved forward several steps until Katie's back was pressed against the wall, which caused her to release a slight moan.

"I slept really well last night", he announced before placing another chaste kiss on her mouth, which contradicted his previous action, the one now happening between his legs and that damn plan of his.

He placed a soft kiss at the side of her neck. A sudden inhale, coupled with another soft moan assured Callen it was okay to continue. Nibbling her ear lobe, his teeth gently scraped over the soft flesh before his tongue trailed every so softly from below her ear down her neck to chin and then his lips peppered delicate kisses back up the other side.

Katie's breathing increased as his mouth and very close proximity increased her arousal. Wanting to give her his full attention he lowered her feet to the ground. Fingers now free, he stroked the nape of her neck and slowly moved his fingers under the top of her shirt_. _Gradually, his fingers moved to the dip in her shirt just above her breasts. His fingers traced the neckline a few times, then they dipped down between her breasts, causing her head to tip back with a sound of contentment rising from her throat, which now fully exposed, allowed Callen access to kiss it until he met fabric.

Katie was enjoying Callen's dominance in this position but decided, after he gave a few nips to her neck with his teeth, she would take control. She slipped out of his arms and swung him around until _his_ body was pressed flat against the wall. A thud ensued that caused the blue of his eyes to deepen with passion and heighten her desire to pleasure him. She kissed him with a sensuousness that hardened him even more than he thought possible.

"You like?" she asked rhetorically. He nodded his head, incapable of forming any words. She lowered her hand to the bulging fabric of his jeans and stroked him once; the back of his head hit the wall hard.

x~~~x

Kathryn Mitchell had come to see G. Callen with tea and muffins as an unpretentious gesture, but with the sight of him running towards her, sweaty, flushed and the sparkle of blue in his eyes when he saw _her, _that simple gesture was eradicated from her mind. She had tried, in vain, since he left last night, to put thoughts of him out of her mind until they would meet up Sunday afternoon. Sleep had evaded her before sunrise. Her attempt to hit the books before getting ready for work was rendered futile. Her mind kept wandering back to the previous night and a certain man with exquisite blue eyes. It was the look in those eyes when he _told _her to call him Sunday when she woke up, that kept her from absorbing anything she read in her textbook. Some women may have found it domineering, but Katie was enticed by Callen's assertiveness.

x~~~x

Once her knees were resting on the sweatshirt she had removed, she gently wrapped her hands around him and flicked the tip with her tongue. That one flick caused Callen to plant his palms firmly against the wall for support. Short, slow and firm movements from her hands, coupled with licks and sucks had noises deep from his throat filling the air. Explicit words followed. When she took him in fully, his hands clutched at her hair and as he looked down he took in a view he never wanted to forget, so he etched it in his mind.

She had anticipated the language he used but when the words actually seeped from his mouth towards _her _it was a revelation that he was more than just a ship passing in the night. Katie paused her ministrations as his thumb skimmed over his cock to her upper lip and when she glanced up to see the passionate look on his tanned face she wasted no time in bringing him to the edge of ecstasy. As she felt him withdraw she slid one hand behind him unmistakably conveying her intentions.

She continued to tenderly stroke and place gentle kisses on the tip as he continued to relish the warmth of her hands and mouth on him. When she glanced up, her lips still caressing him, it was an intimate moment between them that would be part of defining their relationship.

As Katie stood she gently brought his jeans up over his knees and let them rest loosely on his hips.

"That was stupefying," he whispered as he kissed her, still enjoying the sensations his body has just endured.

"I see you have augmented your vocabulary," she replied as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"You are going to make it very challenging for me to keep to my plan with words like that."

"_Plan?"_

"Yeah, how things should go between us."

Katie wasn't sure if laughing was the appropriate thing to do given the serious look on Callen's face so she stifled her laughter and went with an inquisitive response, "And how are things going to go between us?" she asked as she fastened the button and zipped the zipper on his jeans, her eyes never leaving his.

Callen heard the hint of teasing in her words and was somewhat offended by it until he realized that her action was a reminder of what had just transpired between them (although he needn't _any _reminder). "Unhurried."

"That contradicts what just happened, don't you think?" Her eyes were playful now and Callen was losing control of his thought-out plan.

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, he admitted defeat; "It was a good plan a few days ago."

"How about _we _make a plan _together?"_

"Okay. So what do you think should happen?"

"_We_ just let things happen," she replied before kissing him.

"Good plan," he managed to say despite his lips numb from her tantalizing kiss.

"So what does this plan of yours have us doing tomorrow?" she asked as she picked up her sweatshirt and pulled it over her head.

The dismayed look on his face would indicate that he hadn't thought about _that_ but he tried to _sound _convincing, "Still working on some logistics."

"_Logistics_?

"Yeah, not everything is as easy as putting on a pair of skates and rolling down the boardwalk," Callen teased as he followed her outside.

"Whatever it is, I'm looking forward to it." She opened the car door, leaned in and tossed her sweatshirt and purse onto the passenger seat and as she turned to say goodbye to him, he pulled her against him wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you for tea, muffins and …" his voiced trailed off as he hadn't a clue of what words to use for the _other thing_. _Blow job? Fellatio? Sucking my dick?_

"Your welcome." She lowered her voice and gently bit her bottom lip; "You _never_ have to thank me for fellatio."

Rendered speechless, he kissed her. Their lips met, the kiss sweet at first and then robust as Katie nipped at his lower lip and their tongues teased each other until Callen snaked one hand behind her head, intensifying the connection.

"Callen," she whispered into his mouth, "I have to go."

"Okay," he breathed into her lips as he ran his tongue along the edge of her teeth

She reluctantly parted her lips from his trying to refocus on what she had to do that day, "I_ have_ to go Callen - ten chapters of _Society's Child in the New Millennium_ awaits me."

He didn't want to be the reason she fell behind in her studies or wasn't prepared for an exam, so he lowered his arms and took a step backward as he kept his eyes on hers, savoring the moment, "We will continue this tomorrow."

"Promises, promises." Despite the short time together, she liked how they could joke with each other knowing jest was the root of it.

Callen laid his hand on her arm before she got in her car, "One thing you will learn very quickly Katie Mitchell, is that I am a man of my word."

"Tomorrow," she replied and got into the car before she changed her mind and invited him home with her.

Callen watched as she drove away and once her car was out of sight he reached for his phone, dialed a number stored in his contacts and waited.

"Hello?"

"It's Callen and I need your help."

"Eleven-thirty? I'm working from home today."

"I'll be there."


	5. Chapter Four - Soccer & Spas

**Chapter Four - Soccer & Spas**

* * *

_Sunday Morning _

Katie cradled the phone in her neck as she looked through her closet for something to wear.

"Good morning," Callen answered after he glanced at the number on his phone as he locked his front door.

"Morning, how are you?"

"Just heading out to get some food."

"We still on for this afternoon?" Katie asked, finally deciding on a black skirt, blue shirt and black heels.

"Yes. Want me to pick you up?"

"That would be great, what time?"

"Two-thirty. Our plans start at three."

"So you worked out the logistics?"

"Of course I did. See you then."

"Wait. Are you going to tell me what we're doing?"

"You told me to surprise you."

"But I don't want to be surprised anymore," Katie replied sounding like a young child wanting to open a present before she was allowed to.

"I won't tell you _where_ we're going but you should bring a swim suit."

"Now I am intrigued." She glanced at her bedside clock, "I had better get going or Mike will eat all the pancakes."

"Have fun."

"I'll try but it was a late night, had a table of _thirt_y until two. A bit tired this morning."

_She'll really like my plans then_

"Later," he said.

"Later," Katie replied.

x~~~~~~x

Callen glanced at his watch and decided on a bagel and tea before heading over to Sam's. Rachel had asked Uncle G if he would come to her soccer game today, as it was her turn to be Captain. Callen had a soft spot for the six year-old whose sweet voice; infectious smile and bubbling energy often had him entertained & laughing.

He rang the doorbell and could hear Rachel's feet pounding the floor as she ran to the door, which swung open fairly easily despite it being much bigger than her.

"Uncle G!"

Callen stepped inside and silently counted, _one, two, three,_ and like clockwork, Rachel jumped into his arms.

"I'm Captain today," she said as she pointed to the "C" on the shirt that made its way around to each player on the team during the season.

"That's a big responsibility, you think you can handle it?" Callen joked.

"Silly Uncle G, it's just one game, of course I can!" She kissed his cheek before he put her down. "I have to get my shoes. I come right back."

As she ran up the stairs, Sam came out of the kitchen, "Hey G."

"Sam. I see someone is excited today."

Sam made his way over to the couch and nodded for Callen to sit, as did he, coffee mug in hand. "She was up at six-thirty and I think she had that shirt on before her eyes were fully open." Sam yawned, "It's going to be a long day man."

Callen grinned at Sam's tired face but he knew Sam loved his family more than anything and accepted that early mornings a were part of family life. He glanced around before asking, "Where's Michelle?"

"Gym, then going out with some friends."

Rachel entered the living room with her shoes and water bottle, "I'm ready."

"That's our cue G," Sam said as he took a few more sips of his coffee before putting it down, grabbed his keys from the side table and gestured for Callen and Rachel to lead the way to the door.

x~~~~~~x

Callen and Sam sat along the edge of the field in chairs Sam had brought. Rachel waved to them as she led the team in warm-up drills and the two men waved backed.

"She was so happy you could come today," Sam said, "She thinks you're pretty cool."

"I think she's pretty cool too," Callen replied, "You know I have a hard time saying no to her." He thought about the first time she called him Uncle G. It came out more like "Ungle G" but it was one of the sweetest sounds he ever heard.

"You don't have any problem saying no to me," Sam teased.

"You don't call me Uncle G."

Both men chuckled as they watched the players take their positions on the field. They had to try not to laugh as all the players, on both teams, chased the ball as it rolled down the field. Twenty minutes into the game a time out was called for a three-minute break.

"So, how was your date Friday?" Sam asked as the teams came back onto the field and they waved yet again when Rachel looked over at them.

"Fine."

"Not that good, eh? Sorry to hear it didn't work out for you", Sam said, trying to bait Callen into giving him more than just _fine _as an answer.

Callen turned to his partner and friend, catching a glimpse of the lopsided smile that was the telltale sign of Sam's inability to accept an answer Callen had given him.

"I'm seeing her this afternoon."

Sam looked over the rim of his sunglasses, "_Second_ date?"

"What can I say, she couldn't resist the _Callen Charm_."

"I hope things work out the way _you_ want them to."

"Thanks." He was pleased that Sam added 'the way _you_ want them to." What other people thought he should do wasn't necessarily what Callen wanted and it irked him that those people didn't think he was capable of knowing what was best for him.

Callen was also grateful that it was Sam who was asking the questions and not Michelle. She had tried to be matchmaker for him but he just wasn't interested. They were all charming, intelligent, beautiful women and he didn't want to seem unappreciative but after the third blind date Callen told Michelle that he was capable of finding his own dates - if and when he wanted one. And_ if_ ever the time arose and he needed help, she would be the first one he asked.

Sam, Callen and Rachel went for ice cream after the 4-3 win in favor of Rachel's team. The men listened as Rachel told Callen stories about school, her friends and Sam getting his nails colored with markers. After goodbyes were said and another hug from Rachel, Callen made his way to Katie's.

x~~~~~~x

"Hey," Katie said greeting him with a big smile as she opened the door. "Let me get my bag." As she locked the door a sly attempt to get more info on their plans was made, "It's a bit cool for the beach."

He ignored her attempt, "You look _good_," said Callen with a strong emphasis on the last word as his eyes scanned her body.

"Thanks, I hope this is okay for whatever we're doing."

Callen started at her head and worked his way down visually assessing her. Hair down, a few strands lining her cheeks, small silver hoop earrings, soft pink lipstick, barely there make up that enhanced her natural beauty; a light blue shirt, two buttons undone exposing tanned skin that contrasted against her shirt; a black figure-hugging skirt that skimmed above her knees accentuating her bare legs that ended in black heels. The same heels she was wearing the first time he saw her. He didn't care if it was appropriate or not for what they were doing - he was _smitten!_

"It's fine."

He stopped just a few feet before his car and put his hand on her arm causing her to stop as well. They gazed at each other a few moments; eye lashes flickering, mouths slightly open. Katie leaned forward and softly pressed her lips to his. It was brief but sweet and just the amount of intimacy they needed at the time.

_x~~~~~~x_

"_Pacific Beach Spa_," Katie said aloud as Callen pulled into a small parking lot.

He turned to face her, "This is it." He was trying to read the expression on her face and when she kept staring at the sign he felt a little deflated. "You don't like spas."

Katie heard the disappointed tone in his voice and promptly adverted her eyes to him, "I_ love_ spas. I'm just surprised this is what you chose.

"Well then, I succeeded."

Her eyes conveyed the question that her mouth didn't.

"In surprising you."

They found the receptionist tending to a customer so they step backed and admired the ambiance.

Katie casually looked around before leaning into Callen to whisper her thoughts, "This isn't _cool_; this is _fucking_ _cool_."

He guffawed at her choice of words; but she was right. The most noticeable attribute was the lighting. Warm, calm, and soothing were words that came to mind and it set the mood for what was to come. Brown leather sofas and chairs strategically placed in the waiting area were teamed with dark end tables adorned with miniature fountains, vases with fresh flowers and tea lights in cracked-glass holders.

Within a few minutes after checking in, two young women greeted them.

"Hi, I'm Ava and this is Lauren."

"Callen."

"Katie."

"Nice to meet you. Is this your first time here?"

"Yes," they both answered.

Lauren took the lead as the others followed down a hallway lined with scenic paintings to a dark wooden door labeled

_Emerald Room_.

Two long massage tables adorned the center of the room with folded dark green towels carefully laid out on each table. One corner of the room was embellished with a large step-up tub, which was beautified by several lit candles that accentuated the white marble's natural beauty. Between the shower stall and tub, white bathrobes and towels hung on large wall-mounted hooks. A three-quarter wall partitioned off a sink and toilet. After taking in the fine details of the room, like a mid-wall mounted wood burning fireplace, exquisitely painted vases in recessed shelves and the smell of a fragrance that her feeling like she was on a tropical island, Katie's eyes made their way over to the lounge area and a round king-sized bed that had several white and green pillows propped against the headboard.

Lauren informed them of what their afternoon would entail; body massage, facial, soak in the tub and drinks and food served bedside. "You can undress, wrap in those towels, one on top, one on bottom, get comfortable on the tables and we'll begin in ten minutes." As Lauren turned to leave, she called back over her shoulder, "Underwear is _optional_."

Katie listened for the door to click, "Underwear is optional?" she reiterated. "I'm conjecturing you didn't think this date through," she said, pointing to the towels, bathtub and _bed_.

The wink of an eye and unbuttoning of her shirt caused Callen to take a few steps closer to her. He hadn't thought about what a couples massage really entailed, just that it sounded like something she would enjoy.

"No, I didn't." He nodded to the partition, "You should undress over there."

While Katie undressed, Callen removed his clothes, watch, wrapped himself in a towel from the waist down and was laying on the massage table before she had returned to his line of sight. When she emerged from behind the barrier Callen's eyes widened. Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun; earrings were removed and she was wearing a green towel that highlighted her tanned arms and legs. For him the towel had reached just above his knees but for her, it skimmed mid-thigh. He was delighted that she hadn't listened to the instructions to use both towels. His reasoning for using one towel was that he was a guy and had less to cover up.

Katie watched his eyes follow her movements as she held the towel's side slit in place before attempting to mount the table, aspiring not to expose anything. With Callen on his back and hands behind his head, he was allowed a pleasing view of her ill-fated attempt to keep herself covered. His lips curved into an approving smile as he glanced at the second towel still folded on the table.

"I see you chose no underwear," Callen quipped.

"Smart ass," Katie retorted quietly as she grabbed the second towel, stood, wrapped it around her waist and then hopped on the table allowing her feet to dangle over the side.

Her eyes slowly scanned Callen's body admiring all that wasn't covered by a towel. A slight smile, relaxed blue eyes and head tilted in her direction silently voiced he was comfortable.

Her gaze lingered on his face – _so handsome_ – a few moments before moving down his body. His smile faded as he saw her eyes settle on his chest just above his right nipple. Rolling on his side, he lowered his eyes to his chest then raised them back to hers.

"Later," he whispered, before turning to lie on his stomach. He knew other scars were now visible but with his face turned away from hers he could temporarily pretend they didn't exist.

x~~~~~~x

Wrapped in luscious bathrobes, sipping on wine and eating the most scrumptious fruit, Katie and Callen laid on the over-sized bed, savoring the sensations their bodies had been exposed to for the past two hours.

"I still can't believe how relaxed my body feels. I think I now know what a bowl of Jell-O feels like," Katie said as she popped another plump raspberry into her mouth. "These are good."

"That foot rub Lauren gave me was amazing," Callen said as he enjoyed another strawberry.

Plucking some grapes from their stems, Katie's curiosity finally got the best of her, "How did you find out about this place?"

"A friend, Ellie. I worked with her husband about ten years ago." Callen tossed some grapes into his mouth, "He passed away a few years ago and we've stayed in touch. She owns an Event Planning business. I told her about you and she suggested this."

"So what did you tell her about me?"

"I told her you are a student, help children in third world countries learn to read and write, work hard and would want to see me wrapped only in a towel."

"Three out of four isn't bad."

"If I wasn't so comfortable and intoxicated from those hot stones on my back I would kiss that cheekiness from your mouth."

Katie was too relaxed to challenge him so instead she snuggled into his chest and draped her arm over it. "I could stay like this all day," she whispered.

He took her hand in his and softly kissed her fingertips. The action was gentle and sweet. Moments passed into minutes before Callen spoke. "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Her let go of her hand, opened the top part of his robe and pointed to the scar she had notice earlier, the one that took the longest to heal and left the most noticeable imprint.

Katie's eyes followed his fingers as he moved from scar-to-scar. She knew this was difficult for him given his hand was shaking slightly as he mapped out the route the bullets took on his torso.

"Drive-by. I remember the impact of each shot." There wasn't any need to add that he was the intended target –a partial truth would have to suffice.

Katie softly touched the largest scar, which laid a few inches below his heart, "You have a guardian angel looking out for you."

"I'm not a man of religion but when I woke up two days later, I had a new appreciation for those who do believe in a higher power."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too," he replied as he pressed his forehead into hers, feeling relieved and proud that he had taken the first step in revealing a part of his complicated past to Katie.

"Do you want me to tell you about the first time I saw you?" Katie asked, knowing their conversation could use a lighter topic.

Callen propped himself up to listen with intent silently thanking her for the topic change.

"Your eyes were the first things I noticed. You were laughing at something as you walked in the restaurant with your friends. It was my third shift and I was still familiarizing myself with the place."

Callen smiled at her admission, remembering very clearly the first time she asked him if she could get him anything else. He would have needed the rest of that night to tell her everything he wanted from her.

"I was working a lot as one of the servers was off sick. When I saw you the second time and noticed you sat at the same table I asked Kristen, the redhead, if I could take over. And the rest you know."

"What about the tequila shots?" He questioned, wanting to know what prompted her brazenness? "What inspired that?"

"I had a dream the night before that your friends came in without you. It left me unsettled, and I knew if I didn't do _something_ I might never see you again."

He placed his hand on her face and rubbed small circles over her cheek suspecting she wanted to know why it took the bold move on _he_r part for him to take (serious) notice of her. "I had a hundred excuses why _I_ couldn't ask you out "Not one of them had any merit."

"Good thing I had that dream then. I thought my flirting was enough to tell you I was interested, but you were so damn clueless!"

"I wasn't clueless." He adverted her eyes as he continued, feeling his emotions starting to get the better of him, "I was apprehensive about what might happen between us."

"You mean this, what is happening right now?"

"Yeah, this. The feelings and desires I'm having are overshadowing the logicalness I perceived to have."

"Well, I'm delighted to be on the receiving end of those desires." Katie's mouth trailed delicate kisses from his mouth to his ear. Upon turning her head towards his chest her eyes widened as she noticed his _visible_ desire for her. "We should get dressed, it's almost time to leave."

"Good idea," he replied.

x~~~~~~x

"You hungry?" Callen asked as he pulled out of the spa's parking lot.

"A little. I have some left over lasagna from brunch. We could have that with Caesar salad."

"I'd like that."

"I just want to close my eyes for a few minutes," Katie said, her voice trailing off on the last two words.

He glanced briefly at her, noting how relaxed she looked. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for having chosen massages for their date. Fifteen minutes was long enough for Katie to rest her eyes. She opened them as Callen pulled into her driveway.

They walked in silence to the door and as Katie retrieved the house key from her purse, she felt Callen's chest press into her back. She continued her task of opening the door and entering, but when she turned to lock it, expecting he would have moved to the side, he was right there, his back flush against the door. He turned the lock and then with the blink of an eye, his left arm lurched forward and pulled Katie hard against his chest, their lips an inch apart. Her eyes widened with anticipation as she tossed her bag behind them, car keys sprawling across the hardwood floor.

As she bent down to remove her shoes, Callen stopped her, "Leave them on. _Please_."

She shot him a quizzical look.

"I have been imagining this moment since I first saw you in those shoes." His eyes narrowed as he continued, "You're so _fucking _sexy," he whispered into her ear.

Moans elicited from their throats as hands roamed, and fingers worked at unfastening shirt buttons. When her fingers reached for the zipper on his jeans, he precipitously covered her hands with his and took the brief halt in movements to move them so Katie's back was pressed firmly against the door.

Scenarios of how Callen would pleasure her circulated through his mind as his mouth played with hers. _Flip her around and view her lovely ass. _His mouth moved down her neck to the valley between her breasts (courtesy of the four undone buttons) while his hands glided down her body, caressing the curves beneath them until they met with the hemline of her skirt. _Keep her facing me, so I can watch her eyes and succulent lips as my hands pleasure her. _Slowly he glided the cotton fabric over her thighs to her waist, leaving it gathered there, exposing lavender panties that matched her still fastened bra. Gently placing a thumb on each hip, he slid them down to her ankles and one at a time removed them over her shoes. _Those shoes_

His movements were intentionally slow and seductive and by the sound of her erratic breathing, erect nipples straining against her bra, and the gyrating of her hips, his objective of pleasuring her had been attained.

Lifting her right leg onto his left arm, Katie solved Callen's query. She inhaled with anticipation when she felt his warm, smooth fingers gently caress her inner thigh before grazing over her trimmed curls - _and stopped._

"Seriously? You're stopping?" Katie hissed.

He ignored the question by capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. His hand went back to caressing her inner thigh with slow, languid circles drawn by his forefinger. The kiss had proved to be a _brief_ distraction. His fingers moved unhurriedly back to her core. Then he watched her eyes and mouth open and close to the rhythm of his fingers as they glided over her moistness. Driven by the request _his_ eyes and fingers presented her, she started to succumb to his ministrations.

x~~~~~~x

"You certainly know how to work up a girl's appetite," Katie said as she served the lasagna after finishing their salads. Callen smiled in agreement as he watched the steam rise from the plate before him.

They ate in relative silence, as they were both hungry only having had fruit; since lunch for Katie and breakfast for Callen.

After clearing the dishes and cleaning up, Callen checked his phone for messages as it had been on silent mode most of the day_._

Sam_: Car in shop, needs brakes, pick me up at 9?_

Callen_: 8:50 _

Sam: _Wise guy. How did your date go? _

Callen_: Still going_

Sam_: I'll take Michelle's car so you can sleep in ;)_

Callen:_ Now who is the wise guy? Not staying - see you at 8:50_

Sam:_ Night G_

Callen:_ Night Sam_

Katie returned to the living room wearing a t-shirt and pink cotton pants, which Callen deduced were her sleepwear. She nodded to his phone after she sensed he was startled by her reappearance, "Everything okay?"

He looked at the phone then back at her, "Yeah, just checking messages. I should get going; look's like you're ready for bed."

She crossed the distance between them before he could put on the jacket he had strewn across the back of the couch earlier. "I'm not ready for bed _and_ I don't want you to leave."

G. Callen was very attracted to Katie Mitchell. She was smart, beautiful, compassionate, and sexy as hell in a towel. He thought he had made his intentions clear when he stopped her hands that the pleasuring of her was the only physical intimacy they would share today. That and a kiss or two.

He left his jacket untouched and turned his eyes to hers, "Do you think it's a good idea?"

"I think it's a _great_ idea." She reached to her right and retrieved a large book from the end table, "Who's going to help me study if you leave?"

Callen's eyes darted to the book, _Society's Child in the New Millennium_.

"Now who's the smart ass?" he retorted with an emphasis on _ass_ as he snatched the book from her hand.

As she positioned herself beside him on the couch she took a moment to inform him that study breaks were an essential part of successful learning.


	6. Chapter Five - Studying & Thoughts

**A/N:** Thank-you to _scarletstar568E _whose PM put a big smile on my face. It was just what I needed to hear as that was the reason I wrote this story. The Season 4 Finale has inspired the direction for the rest of this story and The Sequel :) For anyone who read my little drabble, _Out of Touch_ - G. Callen _will not_ be taking early retirement in this story ;) Big thanks to my Beta - CALLEN37.

**Chapter Five – Studying & Thoughts **

"Thank you so much for helping me study," Katie said after one-and-a-half hours passed of Callen quizzing her on definitions and what-if scenarios.

"I'm glad to be of assistance," Callen replied. His was tired but also determined to find out why Katie Mitchell felt study breaks were an essential part of successful learning. "You owe me a study break."

"Study break or make-out session?" she asked after he had pulled her onto his lap.

Callen slouched down on the couch to a more comfortable position, bringing Katie closer at the same time, "Which one would allow me to kiss you like this?" He placed a soft kiss on her lips, paused a moment, darted his tongue out to swipe it between her lips, and retracted before she could reciprocate the gesture.

"You're a tease."

"You didn't answer the question." His grip tightened on her hips.

"Based on _my_ previous experiences with study breaks, kisses like _that_ weren't involved."

"So, make-out session?" he asked as his fingers found their way under her shirt.

"Huh? What?" Katie moaned as she quivered at his touch and tightened the grip on his shoulders before his hands stopped just under the swell of her bare breasts.

"I hope your communication skills are in better form when you take your exam." Grazing his thumbs across the silk-like skin of what he knew would be a breath taking sight, he watched her face as she sucked in a breath in anticipation of what he might do next. His thumbs met in the center of her chest before tracing a line down to her bellybutton.

"Ten minutes. Then we have to tackle the last two chapters." Her eyes bore into his as she wiggled her ass over his growing erection - exhibiting _her_ teasing skills. Despite their provocative position Katie's initiated kiss was sweet and tender. She left his lips to find his sweet spot: right jaw-line to just below his ear. When she ran her tongue softly upward from his chin to his ear, a deep moan rose from his throat.

"You keep that up and we'll be copulating on your couch."

"Copulating?" Katie repeated as she leaned back and wiped her mouth giving Callen a dubious look.

"Hey, I'm not just another pretty face," he retorted, "I'm an educated man."

"Oh really? What school did you attend?" Katie inquired as she (reluctantly) set aside her physical desire and took advantage of the opportunity to find out more about him.

"Same as you, UCLA (University of California, Los Angeles) Bachelors Degree in Criminal Justice, eighty-six percent average." He smiled proudly.

"You really_ are_ a smart ass," Katie teased. "So what kind of Special Projects for the Government does a does a man with a degree in Criminal Justice work on?"

"I'm in Law Enforcement."

"You're a _cop_?"

He shook his head, "Federal Agent."

"Like with the FBI?"

He shook his head again, "No."

"Are we going to play twenty questions or are you just going to tell me?" Katie was getting perplexed with Callen.

"I can't talk about my job. Security reasons. What I can tell you is that I do work in Law Enforcement for the Federal Government on Special Projects, mainly in Los Angeles."

A slight teenage obsession with Sean Connery movies prompted her next question, "So you're like James Bond?"

Callen chuckled, "Not quite."

Katie leaned forward, gently pressed her forehead to his, and briefly closed her eyes as she tried to not let her imagination get the best of her, "Is the work _you_ do, _dangerous_?"

The concern he saw in her eyes when they opened, tugged at his heart. This was _one_ of the reasons he had kept to himself. He knew the heartache of losing friends and loved ones in the line of duty. Callen didn't want to be the cause of that pain for anyone. He rubbed his thumb across her cheek in an attempt to ease her concerns before he uttered the lonesome word, "Yes."

x~~~~~~x

_Katie's Home_

At twenty-four, Katie had had two boyfriends. They were fun at the time but she knew neither were the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. The second breakup was during her first year in University and it was then that she made a decision to focus on work, volunteering and school. After graduation and an established career, she would allow herself back into the dating scene, but in the meantime she did have a few casual dates, keeping informed of the dating scene.

Graduation was five weeks away and although she had stuck to her life plan quite well, meeting G. Callen - _and really liking him_ - was throwing her plan off kilter.

She made lunch and packed her books before flopping down on the bed trying not to think of his response when he answered the question about his job. Visions of a stranger knocking on her door in the middle of the night to tell her – she couldn't finish the thought. That unsettling part aside, G. Callen wasn't the only one enamored in this – _whatever it was._

As she lay in bed, thoughts of how she dreaded Monday mornings expanded more so this Sunday night, as this weekend was one she wouldn't have minded being extended for a day - or _ten_. Time had chugged along as she and Callen reviewed the last two chapters of the unit before saying goodnight. Katie often had to push herself to study but given that she now had a handsome study partner whose kisses left her _needing_ more, she saw less struggling in the future. They shared a goodnight kiss in front of her door - the door that a few hours before had been the scene of him literally weakening her knees.

Her bedside clock shone _12:48 _in her face as she rolled over to figure out how many hours were left before the wrath of exam week at school began but luckily for her she only had one exam. It was going to be difficult to focus on school as thoughts of a handsome, blue-eyed man were at the forefront of her mind.

Katie felt it was fate that had intervened that night at work when they shared a Tequila shot. The recent knowledge of him being in a dangerous job had her confused and wondering if she should intervene with fate and stop seeing him. Truth be told, she had never felt like she did when he was by her side. Safe, content and desired - but not just physically.

She grabbed the pink and white teddy bear from her night stand and pulled it to her chest. It was bizarre how an inanimate object could provide unconditional comfort and clarity. Too tired to evaluate her life plan, she closed her eyes and replayed the time she had spent with Callen over the weekend. A smile playing on her lips, Katie drifted off to sleep.

x~~~~~~x

_Callen's Home_

Callen checked the locks on the doors and removed his jeans, shirt & socks before brushing his teeth. The pathway to his makeshift bed in the living room felt longer than usual. Removing his gun from the lock box bolted down under the kitchen sink, he placed it on the floor beside the air mattress before pulling back the blanket. He let out a small laugh. The path to the mattress wasn't longer than usual, same amount of steps. _I should have asked her if she wanted me to stay – but then if she wanted me to stay she would have asked. _Memories of Katie's soft and glorious mouth pressing against his would have to sustain him until he saw her again. He wasn't sure when that would be as he had no clue what the upcoming workweek would bring.

So far being G. Callen in a budding relationship wasn't as awkward as he thought it might be. The partial truths had been a success. Katie's concern about the hazards of his job was to be expected. Regardless of _who _he was in a relationship, his job would be high-risk.

Rolling onto his side he glanced up at the empty chair across the room. Besides him, Katie was the only one to sit there. He envisioned her sitting in the chair in her black skirt, blue shirt and those black-heeled shoes. Her legs would be crossed allowing him an upward view of all that was her. One shoe would be dangling off her foot as she patiently waited for him to come and take her to bed. He couldn't imagine a better reason for owning a bed. Picking up his watch from above his head, he pressed the alarm while making a mental note to put bed shopping on his to-do list for next weekend. Only time would tell if he actually followed through with it.


	7. Chapter Six - Hindsight

**Chapter Six - Hindsight**

_Monday Morning, OSP _

Callen arrived at precisely 9:22am in the parking lot of the visually abandoned building. Feeling perkier than usual, he greeted his teammates with a boastful _"Good Morning."_

Kensi was fairly certain of why her friend was in an unusually good mood for a Monday morning, while Sam was _very_ certain of the reason.

Deeks, seemingly clueless at first inquired after rounds of "Morning" were shared. "What's up with Callen? He has a bounce in his step, a _genuine_ smile on his lips and are his eyes _twinkling_?"

Kensi and Sam nodded their heads in agreement to what they _assumed_ Deeks was thinking.

The Detective's game was on, "The waitress, _Katie_?"

"Yep," Sam replied as Callen carried his coffee mug to his desk.

"_Twice_," Callen chimed in as he checked the _In Box_ on his desk.

Eyes darted around the bullpen before landing on Callen.

"Actually it was twice and _a half_," he stated with that twinkle still in his eyes.

The sound of Eric's whistle was a welcoming sound. Although he was feeling somewhat cocky and didn't hesitate to _show it, _that was as far as he wanted to go with sharing his personal life with his teammates – _for now_.

Kensi grabbed Callen's arm to keep him from walking the stairs with Sam and Deeks, "I'm not babysitting," she adamantly informed him.

"Wouldn't even think of it. But how are you with dogs?" he asked with his trademarked smirk.

They both laughed as they made their way up the stairs to the room where the next week would change the course of all their lives.

~xxxxxx~

_Saturday, Five Days Later _

Callen sat in the lone chair in his living room, staring at the box above the fireplace. Memories of the past five days would _not_ be going in that box. The detonation of a nuclear bomb in the desert, travelling fifteen thousand miles to Iran and back in less than fifty hours with his greatest nemesis, jet lag that was reversed faster than he could blink his baby blue eyes and the -–," he couldn't finish the thought.

The look on Janvier's face when he showed Callen his betrayal and his admittance that he only lived to kill all that G. Callen loves, paled in comparison to the sight of his team mates, his friends – his _family_, who were left to die a slow and painful death in the rooms that had echoed their screams only a few hours before.

After the mandatory de-briefings and standard medical evaluations, Kensi sat at Deeks' beside in the hospital where he was recovering and Michelle (unscathed from her unwanted scenic view of the city) kept vigil at Sam's bedside.

Callen had only seen them briefly after they were admitted, however, sedation had them unaware of his presence. Part of him was thankful that he didn't have to look them in the eye and part of him was regretful that he hadn't been able to apologize for not catching Janvier's betrayal before Sam met with Sidarov. Marcel's eyes were deep set and with aging wrinkles the ink was well hidden. He still should have seen it. He looked the man directly in the eye several times after Marcel had used the washroom. _The washroom._ That was his first mistake. He cursed himself yet again. He never should have left his captive alone behind that second door. Callen wasn't sure time would heal the wound that the guilt was slowly carving into his body.

_~xxx~_

Callen knew Sam and Deeks would most likely be awake as he and Hetty silently walked the hospital hallway, first to Deeks' room where he lay, his head wrapped in bandages and tilted slightly to the side where Kensi sat talking about her last birthday with her father and how he would approve of her _partner. _Callen tried but he couldn't look Deeks in the eye. He glanced over them; the sight of the bandages raised the bile from his stomach rapidly upward. Special Agent G. Callen could handle _anything_ (well, anything except needles) but the sight before him had his exit shoes padding quickly to the washroom across the hall.

Hetty chatted a few moments with Kensi before making her way to Sam's room where Michelle sat watching and listening as Rachel and her dad talked about her week at school. Pleasantries were exchanged before Hetty took Michelle aside to ask how Sam was doing. She answered honestly and Hetty wasn't surprised but the doctors were optimistic about the long-term prognosis. Michelle asked why Callen wasn't with her, and it was explained that Mr. Callen had come but he wasn't doing well with the surroundings of the hospital.

~xxx~

Callen found himself leaning back in his chair – at work of all places. The stack of paper on his desk somewhat blocked his view of the entrance to the bullpen, so Hetty wasn't entirely visible as she approached his desk.

"Mr. Callen."

"Hetty." He was not in a talkative mood. A quick glance up to his boss reassured him that by the look on her face _she _would be doing the talking.

"Sam was asking for you."

As usual, she wasn't beating around any bushes. Callen averted her eyes and grabbed a file folder from the pile.

"Many of us have been there, _both sides_." Her voice was quiet. He had no clue which case he had picked up and when he started to scribble something at the top of a page, Hetty's hand reached outward and stilled his arm.

"No one blames you Mr. Callen. _No one_." He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled before her next words. "Except _you_."

G. Callen was feeling more deflated than he ever had during his career, "I should have seen it. _It _was right there in front of me."

Hetty retracted her hand and Callen tossed the pen to his desk.

"Agent Blye was with you."

He had been too consumed blaming _himself _that he forgot he wasn't the only one that missed Marcel Janvier's treachery.

"What happened to Agent Hannah and Detective Deeks was about keeping Michelle's cover."

Callen's eyes finally met Hetty's before he swallowed hard and ran his hand over his hair knowing that only he could end the self-pity party. He was the team leader and took full responsibility for any mishaps on a mission. What he had temporarily disregarded was the difference between responsibility and blame. Guilt doesn't (often) go with responsibility but it certainly does keep close company with blame.

When Hetty saw her words were getting through to her senior agent, she gave herself and inward smile.

Callen glanced at his watch and saw that he still had plenty of time before visiting hours were over (even though he would still find a way in after hours), "Think Sam will let me eat his chocolate pudding?"

~xxx~

_Saturday Evening_

Katie was working an odd shift that day, 2-9pm, when she saw Callen's number appear on her phone while on a break. She hesitated to answer it. It had been five and-a-half days and not one word from him despite her sending three texts and leaving two voice messages. One of her friends told her that he probably wasn't interested, had moved on and was too much of a coward to tell her face-to-face. Another friend told her that he had to be married. Friend number three insisted that he was gay and just 'experimenting'.

She had listened intently while each of them said their piece. _Not interested, coward. _The man endured perhaps the most boring ninety minutes of his life quizzing her from a nine hundred paged textbook. G. Callen didn't strike her as a coward even though she didn't really have a precise incident to back up her perception. _Married. _There wasn't one iota of evidence that he was married (or even in a relationship) based on what she had seen. _Gay. _He is a good-looking man with an alluring charm beyond the entrancing eyes and snow-melting smile. Bi-sexual –_ maybe - _homosexual - _no!_ And _that_ would be based on the most intense orgasm of her life that _he _had given her.

Until her phone displayed his number, Katie's mind had entertained scenarios that made her wish she hadn't asked him, "Is_ the work you do, dangerous?" His thumb gently stroked her cheek, "Yes."_

She pressed the _talk_ button but hesitated before answering.

"Katie, you there?" Callen asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, I'm at work. What's up?"

"What time do you get off?"

"Why?"

"I want to see you."

The sound of his voiced slightly lifted her spirits even though she was still pissed at him for telling her his job was dangerous and then not hearing one word from him for _five and a half days._ School had been at the forefront of her mind until Thursday morning (and her exam was over) when she still hadn't heard from him. When work called early Saturday morning and asked her to cover a shift for an absent worker, Katie took it. The thought of driving to his house was erased after that phone call.

"I don't want to see you."

"What? Why?" Callen was truly clueless as to what was going on.

"I called _and _texted you this week and not one word from you." Her emotions were all over the place, her heart wanting to see him, see for herself that he was okay and her head was telling her to say "No thanks."

Callen's stomach flipped. _Damn!_ He had seen the messages on his phone but his priorities the past week were a bit more pressing: getting those nukes and then finding Sam and Deeks.

"Oh Katie, I didn't get your messages." Another partial truth. He wasn't going to say he was sorry because that would imply it wouldn't happen again and unfortunately in his line of work that wasn't realistic.

"What was so important that you didn't have thirty seconds to respond to one of my texts?"

_Oh fuck! _"I will explain tonight – that is if you will see me?"

Katie threw her head back and scrunched her eyes closed, letting out a sigh loud enough for the bartender to glance in in her direction, "I'll be home at nine-thirty. Bring a Hawaiian pizza from _Papa Gino's Pizzeria_ on West Venice Beach Blvd."


	8. Chapter Seven - Making Amends

**A/N: **This story is moving slower than I had originally planned but Callen's character decided to take things slow with Katie, so that's what's happening :) Sex, or in this (current) situation, foreplay, is assisting in the growth of their relationship. **  
**Thanks to CALLEN37 for Beta'ing.

**Chapter Seven - Making Amends**

After a quick run, shower and obtaining directions for the place where he was to purchase Katie's pizza, Callen checked the messages on his phone.

_Text 1: Thinking about my favorite study partner - yes you _

_Text 2: Hey call me when you get this 92% on exam Let's celebrate._

_Message 1: Hi Callen, it's Katie not sure if you received my texts. Call me when you get this._

_Text 3: Where are you? _

_Message 2: It's Katie again. I'm worried about you. Please call me when you get this. _

He slid the screen to lock position and tucked it into the pocket of his jacket silently contemplating how he would explain his absence. Those damn partial truths of course but he also still owed her an explanation about why he didn't know his first name. Owed explanations were mounting and if not dealt with he feared Katie might decide that the unwillingness to share things about him would outweigh the fun and intimate moments they had shared.

Callen hadn't realized how hungry he was until the aroma of fresh pizza filled his car. He pulled in the driveway behind Katie's older red Mustang, grabbed the box and made his way to the door. When Katie opened it she immediately noticed his face: dark circles highlighted his eyes that didn't have their usual sparkle.

"Come on in. Thanks for getting the pizza."

"You're welcome."

As Katie opened the box she had placed on the kitchen counter, she glared over at him, "Do you know anything about the three slices of pizza that are missing?"

He bowed his head in mocked shame, "It smelled_ so_ good - I just couldn't resist."

She leaned into him, placed a brief kiss on the corner of his mouth and whispered, "You can talk while I eat." After asking him to get drinks, she carried her plate to the living room where she informed him that she was going to put her feet up.

Callen was relieved that there was still that comfortableness between them and followed her to the living room. "Wait," he instructed as he put the drinks on the coffee table and before she sat down. He positioned himself at the end of the couch and gestured to his lap, "Put your feet here, I'll rub them for you."

She smiled as she draped her legs over his lap, sighing in relief that she was off them, "They usually don't ache like this." She shifted her back into the cushions until she was comfortable. "That feels so good." He hit a pressure point and the shivers of relief rolled through her body momentarily putting food the furthest thing from her mind.

"Ninety-two percent on your exam, that's great," he said as his thumbs massaged the ball of her foot, slowly easing in to the reason she agreed to see him tonight.

"Thanks. Two more this week and then I graduate." She sighed before taking her first bite of pizza, "I'm relieved school is over, but to be honest, I'm nervous."

"About what?" he asked as he ran his hands up the sides of her right calf.

She almost didn't hear him speak as his thumbs applied the right amount of pressure to the sides of her shin. "I'm worried I'll screw up and say or do something that makes a situation worse than it already is."

"You'll be fine," Callen reassured her. "Just being there for them _will_ make a difference. They might not show it, but they will be grateful that _someone_ cares." His thoughts briefly travelled back in time to when he was shuffled amongst more foster families in thirteen years than he thought mathematically possible. Had he been subjected to a social worker as sweet (and pretty) as Katie Mitchell, things might have turned around for him long before he moved out on his own.

"You're right. I guess I am just stressed with the final two exams and..," she put her plate on the coffee table and took a sip of her drink, "Wait, how do _you_ know that?"

"I lived in _many_ foster homes and saw many social workers after my mom died."

"How old were you?"

"Five."

"What about your father?"

"I don't remember him. Not sure if he ever met me."

Katie knew from her work placements over the past two years that although there were some wonderful foster families, many were only in it for the money and the kids that were placed in those homes were the ones she had worked with.

Katie had so many questions to ask him but he continued to talk before she could articulate one.

"That's why I don't know my first name," he said as his hands gave her left leg the same attention as her right one.

Katie reached for her plate knowing this was the long story he had mentioned and listened attentively anticipating he would also voluntarily address where he was last week.

For the first time, he wasn't dreading talking about his past and the words flowed freely from his mouth. He assessed that it was much easier to omit certain things when his mental health status wasn't being evaluated – and his career on the line.

"I don't have any recollection of anyone ever saying my first name to me. When I went to the orphanage after my mom died, I had this bag with me that had all my stuff in it. It had _"Callen, G."_ stamped on it. It was the only thing that bore any identification of who I was, so the orphanage wrote down _Callen, G_ and that's what I was called. He moved Katie's legs off his lap and took a drink before he continued, "I still have that bag. Despite it being quite worn, I just can't bring myself to get rid of it. I know it sounds crazy, but I feel that I'll be losing a part of myself if I do as it is the only material thing from I have from my childhood."

He continued with his partial-truth life story, recalling events that didn't require an extended explanation or was on a need-to-know basis. He intentionally left out several things. Like _how_ his mother died, the brutal death of his foster brother, the Comescu's and the undercover operation with Tracy Keller that afterwards, had him wondering if he would ever trust _anyone_ again. And last but not least, the relentless feeling that Michael Donnelly _is_ his son. Although incredibly hard and left with no choice after Kristen told him not to come back, he reluctantly let go of any hopes of being with her. The visions, however, of Michael's blonde hair, blue eyes and distinct outline of his mouth, mirroring his own, were proving to be more difficult to erase from his mind.

Mention of his sister was brief. He still hadn't been able to shake the idea that maybe she was still alive and her 'death' was faked to keep the family bloodline intact – should something happen to him. He skimmed over his late teen years, university and becoming a Federal Agent. A brief mention of Jethro Gibbs, but not by name, was made. Katie noticed his eyes regained some of the sparkle as he talked about the man who showed him the ropes of being a Federal Agent.

Katie didn't know what to say when he finished. _Sorry you had a rough life. That was so cliché._

As she sorted through words in her mind that she might say, Callen continued, "I was working last week. That's why I didn't call you."

_Finally! _"Night_ and _day?"

"Yes."

"You couldn't find _thirty seconds_ to reply to one my texts to let me know you were okay?" Katie's ignorance about classified government work didn't surprise Callen, as most citizens of the United States of America were clueless as to what he and other Federal Agents did to protect them and the country from people who weren't fond of the Red, White & Blue.

Katie shifted her position so that she faced him directly, "Is this going to happen again?" Her voice was more anxious than upset.

"I'm sorry you were worried." He didn't know what else to say.

"Saying sorry means it won't happen again." Her voice trembled slightly, "Will this happen again?"

No partial truths for this, "Yes." He felt his stomach turn as Katie's eyes widened with realization that the handsome, blue-eyed, charming man before her was going to be the cause of future restless days and sleepless nights _if _she continued with their relationship.

Katie stood, walked to the fireplace and stared at her mom and Michelle's pictures for a moment. "I didn't know if I would ever see you again." A few tears fell from her eyes as the thought of losing another person she cared about resurfaced. Their time together was short but she believed in pre-determined destiny and was convinced (albeit reluctantly at first) G. Callen was hers.

Callen stood and walked slowly towards her. Cupping her cheeks with his hands, thumbs absorbing the few tears, he leaned his forehead against hers.

Katie knew what she wanted so she just said it, "The no-news-is-good-news adage is great but _if _something has happened to you, I _need_ to know."

_That's it? _Callen sighed in relief then pulled her into a hug. Their first real hugwhere his arms engulfed her, fingers stroked her hair, whispers of everything being okay were uttered and feelings for Callen, resurfaced after what had seemed an eternity. _Peacefulness. Hope. Faith. Happiness. Love._

Callen was confident that Hetty would be on board with Katie's request. His mind quickly processed several things, carefully chose his words, and leaned back to gather his composure; "Someone will call you_, if_ something has happened to me. I can't guarantee that you will be able to see me or that you will get any more details than just knowing something has happened."

"I'll take it." Katie's voice had acceptance in it but her heart was battling with being in a relationship with a Federal Agent for one reason, and one reason only – she couldn't bear the thought of getting closer to him only to have him snatched from her life at any given moment.

Callen nodded, he had said what he felt needed to be said and that was the end of it. Katie didn't know how fortunate she was that he had said as much as he did. It took Nate two years to extract half that during his Psych Evaluations.

_"Now if Nate had kissed me half as well as Katie does-"_ he jokingly thought. He quickly shook his head free of that warped thought.

"Thinking about what you want to do now?" Katie asked with that seductive look of hers, she knew would he wouldn't be able to resist, knowing it was time to lighten the mood.

He just smiled.

"I'm going to take shower," Katie stated as she leaned into him and ran her fingers over his stubble-covered faced. If she was going to be with Callen, she was going to _be _with him, making the most of every moment they were together.

"Didn't you just take one before I got here?" He asked, noting that her hair was still damp when he had arrived.

"Yes I did, but this time _you're_ going to join me.

Rarely was G. Callen at a loss for words but the tone of her voice, the extension of her hand to him as she stood and the obvious arousal brewing in her eyes had rendered him unable to do or say anything but take the offered hand and follow her to the bathroom.

Although he hadn't envisioned shower sex for their first time together the sight of Katie bending over, tousling her hair, tying it up in a lose bun and then leaning over to turn the water on had his growing erection begin to strain against his still buttoned and zipped jeans. He snapped back to reality long enough to question her about protection and the sudden image of taking her from behind against cool shower tiles had his now fully erect cock throbbing with an unprecedented arousal.

"We don't need protection for what we'll be doing," Katie stated as she stepped into the shower allowing the water to cascade over her naked body.

_How the hell did I miss her undressing? _

"Are you going to just stand there or join me?"

_Oh fuck yes I'm going to join you. Whoa! We don't need protection? _

After removing his clothes and watch he stepped in the shower, eyes widened with appreciation of what stood before him. Katie pulled him to her, their bodies melding into each other. Her full, wet breasts pressed into his chest, his cock pressing on the skin just about her sensitive bundle of nerves, leaving them both momentarily with incoherent thoughts. She watched the blue of his eyes deepen as he emitted sexy, throaty moans.

She turned slightly, picked up her body wash and slowly, poured it over the purple loofah sponge then gently moved it over Callen's shoulders and chest. His skin tingled as the strawberry scented soap permeated his nose. He reached behind her, his hands sliding over her moisture laden back until they found her firm, well-rounded ass. Coherent thoughts were slowly coming back to him but were unable to exit his mouth so instead he kissed her profoundly causing the sponge to fall from her hand.

"Call – _mmmm_ - en?" Katie managed to barely get out as his tongue caressed hers.

"Yeah?" He _really_ didn't want to talk as his mouth continued to move around her mouth and neck, nipping with his teeth, licking with his tongue.

"Will you do something for me?"

"Yeah sure. _Anything_."

"I want to watch you."

"Okay." _Keep your eyes open._

Not knowing what he had just agreed to do was unimportant to G. Callen at that moment. He gently pushed her back against the tiled wall and covered her left nipple, that a few moments before had been unintentionally caressing his right one, with his mouth. He was gentle at first but with each increasingly audible moan from her, his pressure increased. When he heard a moan that literally had her knees buckling, his front teeth pulled on the erect nipple, before he moved to her other breast.

Katie knew Callen had no clue what she wanted and since her words hadn't gotten through to him, she would have to _show _him. Deliberately slow, she guided his hand down her body until it reached between _his _legs. Callen thought for a brief second she had misplaced his hand but when Katie held it in place as he attempted to move it between _her_ legs, he froze.

"I want to watch you," she repeated.

He searched for words but none seemed fitting for the moment so he stated a fact, "No one has ever _asked _me to, um, you know."

"Pleasure yourself in front of them," Katie offered with a smile.

"Yeah, _that_." He had done it many times but in private and wasn't sure he would be able to preform while being watched, especially since he felt his erection was dissipating.

"Don't you have fantasies?" she asked as her hand guided his.

"Yes." He swallowed hard. Callen heard the sincerity in her voice and saw it in her eyes. His body twitched at the sudden thought of _her _getting off on watching him.

He closed his eyes and tired to clear his mind of all but what was at hand. _Literally._ He settled back against the now warm tiled wall and set a slow steady pace. Katie's eyes settled on his hand and found she was slightly envious of it. Mental and physical exhaustion from the past week was taking its toll on his body and although Katie was a stunning woman, he needed more stimuli.

"Kiss me," Callen directed.

She took two small steps toward him, turned her body slightly as to not interfere with his hand's steady movements, and kissed him. With her breasts pushed up against him again, she felt her own arousal grow as _he _took control of the kiss. With one hand busy, and the other placed at his side against the wall for balance, the kiss was rough, deep and just what Callen needed to up his arousal and voice the next request, "Touch your breasts."

Katie stepped back, pressing into the wall for support as she slightly arched her back, protruding her chest outward as her hands gently caressed her breasts. With each hand twisting a nipple, she gazed down at his hand, firmly gliding over his cock, the water being pushed off with each outward stroke. He had his incentive to finish.


	9. Chapter Eight - Callen Goes Shopping

**A/N:** Something light and fluffy before I reach into the dark corners of my mind.

**Chapter 8 – Callen Goes Shopping**

Callen rolled on to his side only to find Katie's warm body taking up more than her self-assigned half of the bed. He didn't have the heart to disturb her so he rolled on his back, put his hands behind his head and briefly closed his eyes. _ Sunday morning._ He hadn't heard from Hetty about the operations at OSP for Monday but instinct told him things would be scaled back - if they were operational at all. Glancing at the clock beside him, _8:11_, he decided to get up. Grabbing his clothes from yesterday, he walked quietly to the washroom where he used the facilities, dressed and then went to the kitchen to get a drink. After pouring a glass of milk he realized the front door would be unlocked while Katie slept. He spotted Katie's keys on the kitchen table, so he took them, wrote her a note and left to visit Deeks and Sam at the hospital.

Visitation this time was much better for him. As he approached Deeks' room he heard laughter, which was a good sign. Peeking in, he saw Kensi whopping Deeks' ass at cards.

"Do you have any 2's?" Kensi asked guarding her cards like they were made of gold.

Deeks shook his head, "Go fish."

"You're bluffing," she retorted.

Sighing in defeat he gave her his 2's.

"Just don't play Crazy Eight's," Callen called out as he entered the room, "She's ruthless with that game."

Pleasantries were exchanged. Deeks' spirits were up and bandages removed but he was being kept until Monday for observation, as the possibility of infection was still high. Deeks excused himself to use the washroom, giving Callen and Kensi a chance to talk.

"Hetty just has to clear it with Director Vance but it looks like a no-go for Operations next week," Kensi said in a low voice.

Callen nodded.

"He's doing better because of you Kens," Callen stated as he walked over to the window.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Just wanted to check on you, make sure Kensi was behaving," Callen joked as Deeks emerged from the bathroom, knowing Deeks appreciated his attempts at humor.

"Thanks for coming man," Deeks said as he shook Callen's hand.

Callen nodded. "Don't let her win, she's a worse winner than she is a loser," he said as he returned the handshake.

"Tell me about me." The men laughed as Kensi rolled her eyes.

"You seen Sam?" Kensi asked.

"Going now."

Callen left Deeks' room feeling a bit more optimistic about the reformation of their team and although the physical scars would heal, he knew Deeks would need the support of the team to deal with the emotional ones. Sam had literally been trained for _years _to accept torture as a means to an end, where Deeks hadn't. Callen knew Sam's emotional stature wouldn't be unscathed by the recent events but he would deal with them the same way he always had: submerge them in to the furthest part of his mind and hope like hell he didn't have to draw on it in the future as a reminder that he _would _make it through (another torture).

Sam was still sleeping as he cracked open the door to his room. Michelle was alert and turned immediately. She stood and walked to the door nodding for Callen to go into the hall.

"How's he doing?"

"Better. One more test tomorrow and the doctor will let us know if he can go home."

"That's good," Callen replied.

"I talked to Kensi," Michelle whispered, "About work."

"Yeah, she told me."

"No matter how many times _this_ happens, it never gets easier to deal with. In fact it gets worse each time, more so because just knowing that there is a sicker bastard that the last one is enough to play with a person's sanity."

He couldn't argue with that. "Let me know what the doctor says."

Michelle nodded. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to leave.

"Callen?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you do something for _me?"_

He turned back to face her.

"Put Marcel _in _misery."

Callen's eyes widened knowing what she really meant, an-eye-for-an-eye. As much as he wanted to strangle the last breath out of him, Special Agent G. Callen wasn't a cold-blooded murderer or a Euthanasist, but certainly he could be persuaded to give a psychopathic killer a lesson or two in the art of revenge.

x~~~x

As he pulled in Katie's driveway he noticed her sitting on the step.

"Good Morning," he said, bending down to give her kiss.

"Good Morning."

"You got my note?"

"Yeah. You were up early."

"Had something to do."

She glanced at the bag from _"Betty's Bakery"_ in his hand, "How did you know to go there?"

"Saw the magnet on your fridge."

Katie laughed, "You're good."

"Glad you noticed," he replied as he went inside.

Callen made tea as Katie placed the muffins and bagels on plates.

"I went to the hospital. Two Agents were injured last week."

Katie felt her stomach tighten but Callen continued, "They'll be okay, they just need some time to recover."

"That's good. Friends of yours?"

Callen had mulled this over _many_ times. Katie knew of Deeks, Sam and Kensi from their dinners out but he didn't think she knew they were Agents.

"Sam and Deeks."

_Oh! _"I'm sorry."

"Me too." The guilt he had been working so diligently on pushing out of his system was slowly creeping it's way back in.

Locking his eyes onto hers so there wasn't any miscommunication, he spoke sternly, "I don't want to talk about it."

Katie was taken aback by the coarseness of his tone, as that was the first time he had spoken to her like that.

Callen had let his emotions about what had happened with Sam and Deeks enter his relationship with Katie, despite trying with all his might to keep them separated.

"I'm sorry I spoke to you like that. It was a really rough week and I'm trying to deal with it the best I can. I wanted to tell you where I went but that's where I want to leave it for now."

Katie could see the anguish on his face and knew he would tell her the details if he could. It was going to be a slow process but she would learn when to back off, be supportive and when to press for more details. She got up and stood behind him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and nestled her head into his neck.

"You have any plans for today?" Callen asked as he appreciated the warmth of her embrace.

"Studying as that will basically be my life until Friday."

He grinned, "Not sure I can top that excitement but I do need to do something today and I would like your input."

"Okay. You going to share details?"

"Not until later."

"I only like surprises when _I_ get to pick them."

He turned around and pulled Katie to his lap, "You'll like this one and if I tell you, I can pretty much guarantee you won't be able to focus on studying." He moved her off his lap, stood and started to clean up. "Do you want me to stay while you study?"

"Of course. These last two exams are precisely timed so I got copies from previous years to practice with. You get to be my timer."

"The excitement will be-still my heart," he replied as he held his hand over his chest. "I stopped at home for a shower, didn't want to wake you."

"Thanks, I was really tired. I'll go get ready and you brace yourself for excitement. The exam copies are on the desk, you pick which one to start with."

Callen found the papers and sat in the recliner beside the couch until Katie returned ten minutes later.

"Okay, ready," she announced.

First exam was timed for seventy minutes and Katie was finished two minutes before Callen's watch alarm went off. Second one was shorter but more intense as it was testing a person's ability (or inability) to make decisions without more than a few moments to process the scenario at hand. Although Callen was nowhere near qualified to assess her answers, Katie insisted he review them with her. He knew she was intelligent but damn, her thought processes were excellent.

"That's it for today," Katie announced as she tossed the papers back onto to the desk. "Now what it is you need my help with?"

"You'll see. I'm driving."

~xxx~

"_Beds Unlimited? _This is the big surprise?" Katie's voice didn't hide her disappointment in any way.

"I've decided it's time I bought a bed. I anticipate you will be sharing it with me, so I thought you might want to help pick it out."

And there was the sparkle in his eyes she had missed last night, "You know I wouldsleep anywhere with you."

He ran his knuckles down her cheek, "I know," he felt a warm tingling throughout his body as her words settled in his mind, "but this will be more comfortable." Callen wondered if he should tell Katie about his struggling dilemma about planting roots, making his house a home and slowly accepting that it's okay to stay in one place for years vs. days or months. Too much was already going on in his life right now, so he decided against it, besides, it was just a bed, right?

The saleswoman eyed Callen and Katie wandering around and approached them with a friendly smile, "Can I help you?"

"We'relooking for a mattress." Callen stating the obvious made Katie giggle.

"Okay, let me ask you a few questions to find out what type you are looking for and then I can show you what we have. Size?"

"Queen," the both replied.

"Soft or firm?"

"Firm," they again replied at the same time.

"Organic or non-organic?"

"An organic bed?" Callen asked with complete ignorance of how far mattress manufacturing had come in the last ten years."

"We're going to take a few moments," Katie said to the sales woman as she grabbed Callen's arm and pulled him aside.

"C'mon on Kates, an organic bed, _really_?"

Katie was startled at him calling her Kates but refocused on the task at hand, "I just bought a new mattress last year, there are a lot of things to consider."

"Yeah, like whether or not it's been sprayed with pesticides."

"Sarcasm is not going to help you."

"I know. I just thought we would look at few, they would deliver it and we would christen it."

Rolling her eyes, Katie ran through the questions the sales woman would ask them.

"We've decided on what we would like to look at," Katie announced to the older woman who was patiently waiting their return.

"Good."

"Queen size with memory foam."

"Excellent choice."

Callen and Katie followed the woman to the corner of the store where the new memory foam mattresses were displayed.

"These three are our top sellers. Take your time and let me know what you decide."

They took off their shoes, Callen gave Katie his keys and phone to put in her purse and they tried the _"Slumber Deluxe"_ model. "Isn't this similar to what you have?" Callen asked as his body molded into the heavenly mattress.

"Sort of. I really like this one."

"Me too," Callen whispered as he glanced around before pulling Katie on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Katie whispered as she eyed the sales woman who was still close by.

"Hey, if I'm going to spend," he grabbed the price tag just above his shoulder which was boldly labeled $1,800, "_One thousand eight hundred dollars_ on a mattress I want to make sure it will meet _all_ of my needs."

"Needs? You lay down and sleep on it." Katie pretended she didn't get his underlying words.

"Sit up, so you are straddling me," Callen commanded.

Katie bit her lip. It had been awhile since had used that domineering but alluring tone, but she did as he asked.

"Now arch your back."

The unwavering tone of his voice and mischievous look in his eyes had Katie complying.

He took a moment to relish the beautiful woman on top of him and mentally kicked his own ass for not buying a bed sooner, "_Perfect_."

Katie blushed as he rolled her off of him and went to the next mattress, "_Midnight Marathon_".

"Oh I like this one," Callen said as he showed Katie the label.

"I don't know, you sure you would be able to keep up with me?" Katie teased as she hopped up on the bed.

His eyes narrowed, "Is that a challenge Miss Mitchell?" he asked as he climbed up beside her.

"You asked for my input and I am stating that I don't think this is the one you want to buy." She pulled gently on the string the price tag was attached to and tilted it so he could see it: $4,800. Plus tax_._

"_Four thousand – _he exaggerated the thousand_ - eight hundred dollars!" _ Next.

"This is the last one," Katie said as she read the label, "_The Comfy Couch._"

"I've slept on plenty of comfy couches, this is probably just a …" His words trailed off as he literally felt the bed mold into every crevice of his body as sank down, back first. "This is _it_."

Katie joined him, feeling every fiber of her being enveloped perfectly into the mattress. "Now it's time to see if it meets _my _needs. On your knees."

_She wouldn't _

Her held her stare and knew she was serious, so he knelt in the center of the bed.

"Now put your arms behind you like you are supporting yourself."

He did as he was instructed and noticed the sales woman still watching them.

"Very good," Katie said as she lay down on the bed on her back.

Callen immediately knew what she was doing and didn't need to be asked to assume _the_ position.

Their bodies fit so well together. A few moments of just looking at each other and an approving smile from them both was all that was needed. They had found a mattress for Callen. For them. Katie reached up for the price tag and was pleasantly surprised to see $2,250 crossed out and $1,950 penned in.

"I think you'll like the price too," Katie said as she showed him the tag.

"Now that won't make me choke when I sign the bill."

They both laughed, put their shoes on informed the sales lady they would take "_The Comfy Couch"_ in Queen Size.

As Katie gave him his wallet and keys, she spotted bed frames to the left. "Callen, I just realized you need something to put the mattress _on_. She pointed to the bed frames.

He sighed and signaled for the saleswoman and mentioned they would also need a bed frame. They were taken to the back corner of the store where Callen immediately saw his future bed. Solid pine with knots peeking out here and there, stained in a dark mahogany finish, sleigh bed. Katie agreed it was perfect for his 'new' room and they followed the sales woman to her desk to pay for it. Delivery would be made Friday after 6pm. Callen was going to have a difficult time keeping his mind from wandering to what he planned to do after that time.

x~~~x

**A/N: **Callen was a perfect gentleman while sleeping in Katie's bed. _That_ I can understand but _how _did Katie keep her hands _(and mouth)_ off of that gorgeous man? That won't last for long ;)


	10. Chapter Nine - Inner Demons

**Chapter Nine – Inner Demons**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing and following this story - and to my Beta CALLEN37.**

_5pm Sunday_

Katie chatted on the phone for a few moments with her friend Katrina or Kat, as she preferred to be called, while Callen drove to her house.

"Maybe some other time, I'm with _him."_

Callen's ears perked up and he couldn't help but comment, "_Him _has a name."

"Just a sec Kat." She turned to Callen, "My friends, Kat and Jess want me to join them for dinner at _Oliver's_."

"Do you want to get your car or I should I drop you off?"

"They invited you as well."

"Oh, okay. You sure I won't be intruding?"

"No." She gave him one of her sweet smiles and put the phone back to her ear to let Kat know they would be there in about twenty minutes.

~xxx~

Dinner turned out to be quite entertaining for Callen as he sat with three beautiful, intelligent women on the outdoor patio of _Oliver's_, a place known for its young twenty-something customers. Their intelligence, however, diminished with each drink consumed. Katie only had two but that didn't keep her from participating in what he considered juvenile behavior. Loud, borderline-vulgar language, suggestive remarks to men of similar age and the entitlement, Kat and Jess thought that they had earned, to fondle him. He shrugged it off when Kat playfully smacked his ass after he sank a difficult shot during a game of pool. And when Jess gave him a hug after they won the game, drink in one hand, his ass cheek in the other. When Jess dared Kat to kiss him while Katie was in the washroom, he was no longer _'amused'_. Katie returned just after Kat had climbed on his lap and looped her arms around his neck. Callen followed Katie's movements with his eyes and was dumbfounded when she sat down and took a sip of her drink ignoring the fact that one of her friends was on his lap trying to stick her tongue in his mouth.

Pushing Kat off in one movement, he turned to Katie and gave her an _"Are you fucking kidding me?"_ look.

"You're to serious," she grumbled at him as he got in the car and slammed the door shut. "She was only joking around." If it hadn't been for his ominous look she would have stayed with her friends.

Callen kept silent, as he hadn't anything nice to say. The wise words of Sam's daughter were appropriate at this particular moment - _'If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.'_

Katie didn't like the eerie silence that was filling Callen's car. The rigidness of his shoulders and what appeared to be a death like grip on the steering wheel that was causing his knuckles to whiten. He barely had the car in park before he opened his door and slammed it shut (again). Not even glancing in her direction, he climbed the few steps to her front door.

"I need to get my bag," he said without looking at her.

Katie opened the door and stepped aside to let him in. He left his shoes on, walked quickly to the bedroom, grabbed his overnight bag (the one he had retrieved from his car the night before) and attempted to make his way to the front door. Just before the couch, the fucking couch that he loathed at that moment in time, and the front door that he suddenly had an abhorrent dislike for, he _cracked._ Teetering on the edge since Friday night, masking the imminent fall with façades, he was unsuccessful at willing his feet to take him all the way to the door.

Katie shut the door when she realized he wasn't leaving.

"What are you looking at? You waiting for me come over there and tell you that I actually liked being groped by people you call _friends_?" He dropped the bag at his feet. Katie was now standing in front of the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry, Callen. I didn't know .." He obviously didn't see the humor or fun in what happened, unlike how her and her friends did.

He cut her off, "_You didn't know? _You didn't know that I wouldn't like being touched by a woman that wasn't _you_?"

"I just thought .."

"Well your thoughts are fucking disgusting." He suddenly felt his stomach tighten. "Tell me something, is that one of your _fantasies_, watching me with another woman?" His heart was now pounding to the point he could feel it in his ears. "Did you think I would be turned on by that bitch and I would _finally _take you to bed and fuck your tight little pussy until you screamed my name?" His glare burned through her as harshly as his words did, "Is _that_ what you _thought_?"

Katie's mouth gaped open unable to say anything to the man before her.

"That's right, looked shocked." A wave a cold chills ran through his body and then the feeling he was being stuck with pins and needles.

Despite being somewhat mindful of his strange behavior, Callen was literally unable to control himself, and the words kept flowing. Words he wasn't accustomed to saying aloud. He took several steps towards her; both of them now in the kitchen, lowered his voice and spoke profanity that would later make him shudder, "I can be just as crude as your cock-sucking-whore friends."

Katie's body froze, only her mind working. For a split second she thought his derogatory comment was directed at _her. _She took the image she had stored of him looking down at her while she took him in fully and that wasn't the look of someone who would speak, let alone, think such a thing of her.

"Callen, stop. _Please_." Despite it feeling like someone had stuffed cotton in his hears, he could read the words on her lips. They weren't difficult to decipher. _Callen. Stop. Please._

"_Stop?"_ He stepped towards her, his impending presence causing her to step backwards, bumping the table with the backs of her legs. He was now only a few feet from her, "That's not what you said to Kat when you came back to the table and saw her trying to stick her tongue in my mouth." He shook his head, "Nothing to say then, nothing to say now."

"You're scaring me." Katie was trying to figure out what was going on with Callen mentally, _while _keeping focused on his close physical presence.

He wasn't thrilled with what her friends had done or Katie's refusal to say or do anything, but _he_ could have, should have stopped the first unwanted advance.

"_Good_." He took one more step towards her, bridging the gap between them to such a close proximity that she could see the sweat forming over his brow. "That's my intention. You have no clue what evil awaits you out there." He pointed to the door, and while bearing his full concentration on her eyes; he saw the fear in them. "The _unseen_ evil that's hidden within some people."

Callen was now in a full state of confusion and despite whatever it was that was happening to him, he knew his outburst was no longer about Katie and her friends.

While Katie stood and watched Callen literally reveal a side of him she would rather not see, his mind was going into overload.

_Maybe I can seduce you into it. I blame you. This is all your doing. I still only live for one thing. To kill what you love. To kill what you love. To kill what you love._

Callen could no longer hear anything except his pounding heart and the words of Marcel Janvier that had fully consumed his thoughts.

_Maybe I can seduce you into it. I still only live for one thing. _His own words, "_As much as I would like to, I don't do that,"_ mingled in with Janvier's creating an unprecedented feeling of panic within him.

A tightening sensation in his throat had him grabbing his neck, then his head as it felt like someone had let go of his neck and was tightening something around his head. Although he had experienced dark moments in his life where he was convinced his time on Earth was up, _this_ was _different._ A healthy dose of paranoia, he felt, had kept him alive all these years but this impending doom he was foreseeing was most certainly going to be _the one_ that would have him take his last breath.

Katie started to speak but her words weren't meeting his ears. "Callen, are you okay?" Katie asked, before repeating it after it was clear he hadn't heard her the first time. Just as the words left her mouth the second time, the almost certain reason for his tirade came to her.

Dizziness had him turning and looking for something to hold on to. He foggily saw the couch and lunged towards it, somehow grabbing it with both hands before slumping to the floor.

Katie leapt towards him and caught his head before it hit the wood floor. Slouching down with him, she was convinced she knew what was happening. Holding him steady with a hand on each of his shoulders, she waited a few minutes to make sure he was balanced and alert. She sat back on the floor, still staying close to him; he was told what had just happened. "You had an anxiety attack."

Callen wasn't sure he heard her right, "_An anxiety attack?_"

"My mom had three when I was sixteen."

Trying to mask his embarrassment he stood without allowing Katie to assist him, grabbed his bag, tossed it over his shoulder and made haste to the door.

"Callen, where are you going?" Katie asked not at all sure he should be driving.

He didn't answer her as he pulled the door open, and leaving it that way, he got into his car and drove into the night.


	11. Chapter Ten - Confused

**Chapter Ten - Confused  
**

_10pm Sunday – Kensi's House_

After calling Kensi to verify she was home, Callen's car took him to the one place he could speak freely about what had just happened. Kensi Blye was an attentive listener and although her primary focus had been her partner and making sure his recovery was as smooth as possible given the circumstances, she too had been having her own emotional issues surrounding last week's events.

Callen couldn't hide the anguish that surfaced when he reiterated Janvier's taunting words. Kensi knew Callen didn't have a _long _list of loved ones but she didn't have to think twice about _her_ name being on the list.

"Does he know Sam and Deeks are alive?" she asked.

Callen was fairly certain Janvier didn't know that his revenge driven scheme backfired. He was taken directly from the boat-shed to county lock up with around the clock security after Callen learned of what he thought was his partner's future demise.

Kensi was the voice of reason for Callen although he had secretly hoped she would tell him to whack the bastard however he chose. The team would focus on getting well, physically and although it would take longer, mentally and emotionally. Then they would _all _deal with Marcel Janvier in a way that would grant him his (death) wish with no one involved being implicated in it.

Callen chose not to tell Kensi about his earlier meltdown after being reassured that the team would be behind him in impaling vengeance on his nemesis.

~xxx~

Callen left Kensi's less overwhelmed than when he had arrived. Now that he had the underlying issue of his anxiety attack addressed and the solution to it neatly tucked away for the time being, he knew he had to talk to Katie – _tonight._ It was late, 11:45pm, but he dialed her number anyway. It rang six times before he heard her voice.

"What?"

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No."

"I know it's late but I need to see you."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Her words somewhat deflated his improved spirits but he understood it was late, "Okay, how about tomorrow?"

"No."

_That was abrupt _"Then when?"

"I don't want to see you again."

_Silence. _

"Pardon?"

"I don't want to see you again - _ever._"

Completely taken aback by her words, all he could think of what that it had to do with his anxiety attack. It was pretty scary for him, so he imagined it had been for her as well. "If it's about what happened earlier, I talked to someone and things are good now."

Katie wasn't interested in hearing what he had to say and out of nowhere started informing himof _all_ the things that were wrong with him and the reasons she no longer wanted to see him. He took everything she said with a grain of salt except for her last words, _"Now I know why you were single." _

_Ouch! _

"Goodbye Callen."

He stared at his phone, _Call Ended. _That was it. Everything he had tried to do to be G. Callen in a relationship was washed away with those final two words of hers and the two on his phone. He was thankful that he hadn't left Kensi's yet because had he been driving he most likely would have run off the road or hit another vehicle. Tossing the phone against the passenger side window it didn't have the impact he had wished for, so he picked it up off the seat, put it in his jacket pocket and headed home.

Sitting in his chair, the lamp the only light on in the house, he stared at his memories box on the mantle. How unwise was he to think that would one day he would put something from his relationship with Katie in it. _Stupid idiot_

G. Callen was a man of many talents but understanding women was one he was certain that he (nor any other man on the planet) would ever conquer. He had chosen Katie to be himself with because of her confidence, natural beauty, obvious love for children and the sweetest smile and laugh he could recall seeing and hearing.

The moment when he had watched her walk out of the restaurant after they shared an intimate shot of Tequila & Lime, he'd had an epiphany. He knew there wasn't any certainty that she would be the woman laying beside him each morning for the rest of his life but he was undeniably confident that if didn't asked her out, it would be the biggest regret of his (personal) life.

_G. Callen was crushed._

Settling in for the night, he lay wide-awake staring at the ceiling, thoughts of the day replaying through his mind. Happy thoughts of when he and Katie were trying out mattresses, the look of desire for _him_ when he was on top of her and when she showed him the price of the second mattress. His laugh filled the silent room and a smile found his lips. That was all he would have of their time together – _memories, _but none that would make it to his treasured box.

As he turned on to his side headlights appeared in the driveway and then the disappeared. It wasn't someone turning around. Like a trusty blanket or stuffed animal for a child, Callen reached for his gun just to the left of his pillow. Safety now off, clad only in underwear, he crawled across the floor to the front door, stood in the corner behind it and waited. If the uninvited guest or guests didn't want to announce their presence, they would knock the door down. After entertaining this though, he moved a few steps to his right where he could stand in the archway to the kitchen in case the door did come crashing towards him.

Three knocks. Silence. Three more knocks.

"Callen, it's Katie."

_What the fuck? _

Nowhere to tuck his gun into, safety on again, he tossed it on the kitchen table, returned to the front door, unlocked it and pulled it open.

"What do you want?" he asked, eyes everywhere but on hers.

"I found your shirt and thought you might want it back," she replied as she handed him a plain grey t-shirt.

"It's one o'clock in the morning and I have other t- shirts, but thanks, it's one of my favorites."

He left the door open, neither inviting her in nor asking her to leave as he walked over to the chair where he had tossed his jeans earlier and put them on. Katie was still standing outside. Walking through the living room to the kitchen to get a drink, he picked up his gun and put it in the cupboard under the sink.

"Please close the door," he instructed as he made his way back to the living room. "Stray cats are always looking for an open door around here."

Taking it as a good thing thathe hadn't slammed the door in her face, she stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"What do want?"he asked again before he took a swig of his beer, his face as unyielding as his emotions.

Katie looked around in a futile attempt to find a place to sit while Callen took the chair. Doing the only reasonable thing she sat on his makeshift bed.

"I saw your shirt on the dresser, I couldn't sleep, I tried but .." Her words trailed off, body tired but mind wide awake.

"A guilty conscience will do that," he replied, eyebrows raised, revealing so much cockiness he actually felt _good _at thatmoment.

"You obviously want to hear what I have to say or you wouldn't have invited me in."

"I didn't invite you in, I asked you to close the door so stray cats wouldn't come in. If you have something to say, say it. I would like to get some sleep."

"I'm sorry." She crossed her legs, fiddling with her fingers as she continued. "About Kat, Jess and .. what I said to you on the phone."

"You're sorry for speaking the truth?" He put his beer on the side table and leaned forward, "Everything you said is true." He hesitated before he continued, running his hand over his desperately-needing-a-shave face. "That I can handle but what I don't understand is why you made that last comment Katie. You have no idea why I was single when I asked you out." The softness of his voice when he spoke her name enhanced her guilt and shamefulness.

Toss him out of a moving car, put five bullets in his chest, stuff him, gagged and handcuffed into the trunk of car, Special Agent G. Callen will literally roll with the punches. Question his ability to be in a relationship, he will not lie down and take the punch–_quietly. _

He leaned back trying to comprehend _why _he was even talking to her. "If you are here because you feel sorry for me, leave."

The strong feelings he had come to have for Katie were still deep within him, and with her right there in front of him, he was being challenged in keeping them contained.

"I don't feel sorry for you Callen." She scooted over to the foot of his chair and gently placed a hand on his knee. Only his eyes looked down at the slender fingers with manicured nails that grazed the denim fabric as she positioned herself to a half cross-legged position.

"Then _what_ do you feel for me?" He asked, his eyes still averting Katie's. His head wanted to tell her to leave and never come back, his heart wanted to embrace her and never let go.


End file.
